O Anel Claddagh
by FerPotter
Summary: Severo Snape perdera algo precioso na Batalha de Hogwarts, e não fora sua vida. Hermione Granger parecia ter esse algo especial que Severo Snape perdera. Seria um anel Claddagh ou algo completamente diferente? SS/HG
1. Capítulo 1: Pertences

**O Anel Claddagh**

**Avisos:**Spoilers de RM/DH, epílogo ignorado.

**Resumo:** Severo Snape perdera algo precioso na Batalha de Hogwarts, e não fora sua vida. Hermione Granger parecia ter esse algo especial queSevero Snape perdera. Seria um anel Claddagh ou algo completamente diferente? SS/HG 

**Disclaimer:** É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.: **Tradução da fic "The Claddagh Ring" escrita para vanityfair00 como presente no 2007 Winter Round do SS/HG Exchange no LiveJournal. Ela pediu…  
Ignore DH. Snape leciona em Hogwarts. Hermione é uma auror salvando o mundo. Eles namoram por cartas – como elas são?  
Eu sei que o prompt pedia para ignorar DH, mas não funciona assim para mim, embora eu não tenha tido problemas em ignorar o epílogo. Espero que gostem. :0)  
Minhas betas da versão original em inglês – Annie Talbot e Machshefa – são pessoas maravilhosas que têm corações maiores do que imaginam e tornaram a escrita desta fic possível. Meu carinho a vocês duas e a todos os outros que me ajudaram de alguma forma. : abraça :  
Abraços e beijos também para a Shey Snape, que betou a tradução. : amassa :

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Pertences**

O barulho no Salão Principal era alto e alegre – até demais se você perguntasse a Severo Snape, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele deveria ficar em seus aposentos para as refeições quando Harry Potter estava em Hogwarts. Se ao menos o moleque os avisasse quando viria, ajudaria muito.

Do jeito que as coisas estavam, Severo sofreria uma noite barulhenta. Desde o final da guerra e de sua recuperação da Batalha de Hogwarts, não havia um dia que Potter estivesse por perto que o homem irritante perdia a oportunidade de visitá-lo. Ele tentara explicar que não precisava ou queria a amizade dele em várias ocasiões, mas este... _novo_ Harry Potter parecia ter feito uma questão de vida ou morte ser civil e amigável com ele.

_Ah sim, lá vem ele._

— Boa noite, Severo.

Severo resmungou um cumprimento.

Potter deu um riso curto. — Posso ver que está bem.

_O que há de errado com esse moleque?_

— Olha, eu queria saber se podemos nos reunir depois do jantar; tem um assunto que eu preciso tratar com você.

Claro que tinha. Severo suspirou, procurando um desculpa para escapar da reunião.

— Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo — Potter o assegurou. — É assunto do Ministério.

O maldito Ministério. Desde que Potter se tornara um auror, ele tem usado o Ministério com desculpa para reunir-se com ele o mais freqüentemente quando racionalmente possível, e no final, tudo o que ele queria conversar era sobre a mãe dele. Lílian não estava satisfeita com todos os seus sacrifícios anteriores, ou era o que parecia. Ela ainda queria puni-lo pelos seus erros ao empurrar o filho _Potter_ dela para cima dele depois de todo esse tempo.

— Está bem, mas eu só tenho um momento para perder com você, Potter — ele finalmente concordou.

— Prometo que não tomará muito tempo.

Severo bufou, já conhecendo aquele sorriso calculado bem demais. _Por que, Merlin? Por quê?_

Ele se levantou e andou a passos largos para fora do Salão Principal, deixando Potter para segui-lo como podia. Severo tomou um momento para deliciar-se em como o Potter ficou sem fôlego antes de abrir a porta do seu escritório para eles. Harry se sentou sem ser convidado, como sempre.

— Você esperava minha mãe quando vocês andavam juntos, ou ela tinha que correr para acompanhá-lo também?

_Lá vamos nós._

— E eu vou ficar sabendo como isso afeta o Ministério em breve, tenho certeza — Severo dispensou.

— Acho que isso é um sim para a última pergunta. — Harry sorriu.

— Eu não tenho tempo para jogar conversa fora, Potter. Se você realmente tem algo de alguma importância para dizer, eu aconselho que o faça agora, antes que eu lhe ponha para correr.

— Nada de chá?

Severo, em pé do lado oposto ao de Potter na mesa, inclinou-se ameaçadoramente com as palmas das mãos no tampo para balancear seu peso. Ele realmente esperava que o moleque irritante entendesse a mensagem e andasse logo com qual fosse a desculpa que ele tinha para esta reunião.

— Está bem, está bem — Potter disse defensivamente —, estou aqui para lhe contar que o último estágio burocrático com respeito às investigações em seus pertences foi finalizado ontem. Você pode pegar os seus livros de volta, finalmente.

Outro sorriso, como se ter de volta alguns livros velhos de Artes das Trevas fosse como ter um Natal todos os dias.

— Se isso é tudo, deixe os livros e suma da minha frente.

— Ah, mas eu não trouxe os livros comigo.

Severo revirou os olhos. Se ao menos o moleque tivesse herdado mais que o verde dos olhos de Lílian – digamos, por exemplo, o cérebro dela. Severo tomou a cadeira atrás de sua mesa e ocupou as mãos arrumando pergaminhos, depois as descansou cruzadas sobre as páginas. Resignado, olhou para Potter.

— Você não está aqui só para entregar essa mensagem. Até você sabe o que uma coruja é e como usar uma.

Potter suspirou. — É tão espantoso assim que eu queira lhe visitar? Pensei que você iria gostar de saber que o Ministério não tem mais nada que possa usar contra você, e eu queria dar-lhe a notícia pessoalmente. É tão errado assim?

— Quantas vezes eu terei que lhe dizer que o fato de você ser filho da Lílian não faz de você um amigo em potencial, _Potter_? — Severo enfatizou o sobrenome errado enquanto olhava feio para ele e depois fingiu ler o pergaminho do topo em sua mesa. — A mensagem foi entregue; seu trabalho aqui está feito. Agora, saia.

Severo ouviu mais do que viu Potter se levantar e andar até a porta. Infelizmente, o moleque tinha mais alguma coisa para acrescentar antes de deixá-lo em paz.

— Eu ia me oferecer para trazer a papelada para você assinar aqui, mas já que você não gosta das minhas visitas, será requisitado que se encontre com o Diretor da Comissão para Assuntos de Guerra algum dia na próxima semana. Eu só estava tentando poupar-lhe uma viagem a Londres, mas parece que você gosta de viajar. Boa noite, Snape.

_Moleque!_ Severo não esperava por um lance tão sonserino de seu algoz grifinório atual. Talvez ele _tivesse_ herdado algo além dos olhos de Lílian afinal de contas: sua crueldade. O que Potter não sabia era que Severo não era só um Mestre em Poções, mas também um em sutileza, crueldade e vingança.

Olhou de volta para o pergaminho sob suas mãos – um estudo sobre venenos, sua nova especialidade. Era esperado que ele atestasse sua validade antes que o _Jornal de Poções e Venenos_ o publicasse. Suas melhores idéias sempre vinham quando ele estava num laboratório de Poções, e uma viagem para as masmorras parecia em ordem. Levantou-se, "chamou" um livro relevante de uma prateleira, e deixou o escritório. Severo tinha planos a fazer.

o0oOo0o

Severo entregou sua varinha para a jovem bruxa e esperou que fosse devolvida. Não gostava deste procedimento. Na verdade, ele não gostava de nenhum dos procedimentos do Ministério e evitava visitar o lugar o máximo possível. Tivera sorte nos últimos cinco anos e não estaria ali hoje se Harry maldito Potter não tivesse feito um desafio tão insuportável. Porque fora um desafio, e enquanto Severo vivesse, aquele moleque jamais teria a última palavra em nada.

Foi até os elevadores sem nem mesmo um olhar de relance para os lados. Foco era a chave para uma visita bem sucedida ao Ministério. Ele pegaria o elevador, desceria no andar certo, encontraria essa pessoa dos Assuntos de Guerra e daria o fora dali.

A voz anunciou o andar do Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas e Severo saltou, seguindo um par de aviões de papel. Havia um pequeno balcão de recepção, e uma jovem bruxa se virou para recebê-lo. O sorriso acolhedor dela se dissolveu assim que o reconheceu.

_Nada de sorrisos para mim, estou vendo._ Seria uma idéia triste se não fosse engraçado.

— Estou aqui para ver o Diretor da Comissão para Assuntos de Guerra.

_Agitada... ainda é engraçado, mesmo que mais para irritante._ Severo tentou se lembrar do nome dela. Ela fora uma lufa-lufa..._Summers? Não, Summerby._

— Srta. Summerby — ela se retraiu —, se não for pedir muito, diga-me onde posso encontrar o Diretor da Comissão para Assuntos de Guerra; você pode agir como uma irritante aluna do primeiro ano depois disso — ele zombou.

— Terceira mesa à esquerda, professor — ela conseguiu dizer.

Severo saiu na direção que ela apontara, concentrado em acabar o mais rápido possível com isso. Claro, isso foi antes de...

— Prof. Snape! Que prazer!

_Potter! Claro que é Potter!_ Ele urrou em frustração. — Você é o Diretor da maldita Comissão para os malditos Assuntos de Guerra. — Olhou feio por sobre o nariz para a perdição de sua existência continuada.

— Surpreso? — Potter sorriu com malícia.

— Não vou entrar nos seus joguinhos, Potter. Dê-me o que é meu para que eu possa dar o fora daqui, e deixe-me em paz.

— Para que a pressa, professor? Por favor, sente-se. Aceita um chá?

Severo olhou desdenhosamente para a cadeira que Potter oferecera. _Ele só pode estar brincando_ — pensou. — Fique com os livros, Potter. — Virou-se para ir embora.

— Não, espere! Sinto muito.

Severo parou e olhou por sobre o ombro para o Moleque Que Sobreviveu, que estava agora em pé ao lado da mesa. — Não, não sente — Severo declarou.

— Qual o problema de sentar para tomar uma xícara de chá, professor? Só estou tentando ser educado.

— Estou aqui pelos meus pertences, Potter, não para cortesia. Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de pegá-los e ir embora.

— Está bem — Potter concordou, quieto por um momento. Ele se ocupou em procurar por algo na bagunça dele até produzir um pedaço de pergaminho e oferecê-lo para ele. — Não vou usar isso contra você se quiser se sentar para ler antes de assinar.

Severo pegou o pergaminho e sentou-se. Ele não assinaria nada com o selo do Ministério sem antes ler cuidadosamente. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele seguia os movimentos de Potter, e quando o moleque amaldiçoou baixinho, Severo esqueceu o pergaminho por um momento.

— Towler — Potter chamou o homem que passava por seu cubículo. O homem parou para ouvir. — Pode pedir para a Granger me trazer o livro quando passar por ela? 

— Ótimo, você tem emprestado meus pertences. Que esplêndido — Severo murmurou, mas só porque tinha certeza que o Potter podia ouvi-lo. Depois decidiu ler o documento antes e indignar-se com o comportamento do Potter mais tarde, quando ele seria capaz de azará-lo apropriadamente.

Chegara ao final do documento quando o cubículo foi invadido por um protesto alto.

— Harry, você disse que eu tinha até amanhã para ler o-

— Sinto ter que abreviar o seu assalto sobre os meus pertences, Srta. Granger — ele disse, a cabeça inclinada sobre o documento, quando ela falhou em completar seu protesto. Ele assinou o pergaminho e ofereceu-o ao Potter. Encolheu os livros que Potter separara, colocando-os num bolso de suas vestes pretas. Ele se levantou para ir embora e só então se virou para encarar Granger.

Ela parecia vexada, como deveria estar, e estendia o livro para ele. Ela visivelmente tentava reganhar um pouco de seu ar de desafio, endireitando os ombros e erguendo o queixo. — Estava sob custódia do Ministério até agora. Eu estava simplesmente cumprindo com o meu dever.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha àquilo; ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Ele baixou os olhos para o livro e o agarrou.

Foi quando ele viu.

Ele segurou o livro sem puxá-lo, olhando fixamente pasmo para a mão segurando a outra ponta dele – mais especificamente para o dedão sobre a capa. Lá estava ele! Ela estava usando ele! Disciplinou suas feições em tempo, ou assim esperou, e finalmente agarrou o livro, fazendo-a largá-lo. Severo olhou da mão dela para o rosto dela, franzindo a testa. Antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, ela assentiu com a cabeça e saiu, levando seu pertence mais valioso com ela.

_Droga!_

O único pertence que ele perdera durante a guerra com que realmente se importava era o anel atualmente adornando a mão de Granger.

— Está se sentindo bem, professor?

A pergunta de Potter o trouxe de volta de suas contemplações. O desdito estava zombando dele novamente. Com o Potter e todos os outros aurores ali... ele não podia fazer nada a respeito.

— Nunca estive melhor — ele respondeu. — É só isso?

— Sim, esses são os últimos itens seus em nossa custódia.

Severo saiu a passos largos sem nem olhar de relance para trás antes que fizesse algo de que se arrependeria depois, algo que fora bem cuidadoso para não fazer desde que a guerra terminara. O anel não estava perdido, pelo menos não para o mundo, o que era uma forma de alívio. Entretanto, ele parecia perdido para ele no momento. Potter dissera que eles não tinham mais nenhum de seus pertences com eles, mas Granger tinha o anel. _Meu anel!_ — acrescentou para si mesmo. Severo queria voltar lá, tirá-lo da mão dela e pegá-lo de volta. _Como ela ousa usá-lo? Não é dela; ela não tem nenhum direito de usá-lo!_

Ele estava no átrio e nem percebera, tamanha era sua fúria. Um par de bruxas pareciam aterrorizadas ao avistá-lo, e ele parou – não por causa das expressões de horror delas, mas porque ele não sabia como sua varinha escorregara para sua mão. Ele a escorregou de volta para dentro da manga e começou a andar novamente. Assim que pôde, aparatou para Hogsmeade.

o0oOo0o

Severo abriu os olhos para a visão da Casa dos Gritos ao invés dos portões da escola. Fechou os olhos novamente com um suspiro; parecia que as horas, dias que passara procurando pelo seu então perdido anel o afetara quando se concentrara no destino. Ele podia aparatar para os portões de Hogwarts então, mas decidiu andar. Ele precisava do tempo para esfriar a cabeça e decidir o que fazer agora que tinha finalmente encontrado o anel.

Chegou às portas do castelo sem nenhuma única idéia aplicável sobre como reivindicar o anel como dele. De fato, havia uma maneira, mas ele não iria se humilhar desnecessariamente. Ele tinha que fazer Granger entregar o anel para ele de vontade própria. Como? Ele teria que descobrir.

Severo foi direto para os seus aposentos, mesmo que fosse para ele ficar em seu escritório até a hora do jantar. Considerando que nenhum aluno era louco o suficiente para procurar por ele fora da sala de aula mesmo, e os outros professores podiam encontrar o caminho pelas masmorras se precisassem dele, Severo achou que era seguro perder a hora de atendimento ao aluno. Mais seguro, na verdade; ele precisava de um lugar com proteções onde pudesse descarregar sua frustração em paz.

Muitos itens explodidos e reparados, muita inquietação, e muitas palavras de frustração depois, Severo estava pronto para admitir a derrota. Ele tinha tido uma idéia que não envolvia muita humilhação, mas lhe custaria algum tempo. Tempo precioso, se alguém lhe perguntasse. Ele precisava do anel.

Com um suspiro, ele se sentou à mesa e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, esticando-o sobre o mata-borrão. Pegou uma pena pontiaguda e começou a escrever. Na terceira tentativa, ele tinha uma carta pronta para ser enviada. Antes que sua coragem o abandonasse, ele foi até o corujal e mandou a carta.

Agora, tudo que ele podia fazer era esperar.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** O plano de Severo é revelado em sua primeira carta para Hermione. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Motivos

**Disclamer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** Quero agradecer a Shey Snape pela betagem da tradução. abraça

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Motivos**

O despertador trouxa acordou Hermione no melhor do sono. Ela resmungou e apertou o botão soneca; mais cinco minutos era tudo que ela precisava. Claro, uma vez acordada, não havia esperança de voltar a dormir, mas ela podia sempre ficar na cama até o despertador tocar de novo.

Ela precisaria dos minutos extras de descanso. Hoje ela viajaria para a França para começar seu "tour" de troca de experiências com outros times de Executores da Lei na Europa. Sabia que eles estariam esperando que o grande Harry Potter chegasse com ela, e haveria algum estresse quando, ao invés disso, a amiga traça dele chegasse sozinha.

Hermione sabia que era a melhor auror para o trabalho, e se não fosse a melhor, ao menos era uma escolha melhor que Harry. Não que Harry não fosse um bom auror – ou ótimo até. Só que ele não era muito interessando nas técnicas, ou nas análises de ação. Ele era mais um ótimo lutador, e isso foi o que o carregara por toda a guerra contra Voldemort – isso e uma dose gigantesca de amor materno.

Hermione, pelo contrário, conhecia todas as leis, todas as técnicas de abordagem, cada procedimento de feitiço ou encantamento usado para cada uma das ocasiões, e o mais importante, Hermione sabia como aprender e ensinar. Estava certa que quando voltasse dessa excursão, ela seria capaz de transmitir seu novo conhecimento a seus companheiros aurores e deixar a força de Execução das Leis da Bretanha ainda melhor preparada para lutar contra as maldades do mundo mágico.

Razão suficiente para sair da cama quando o despertador tocou novamente.

O malão dela estava pronto, Gina estava com Bichento e ficaria com ele até ela voltar, e os feitiços para molhar os vasos de ervas estavam colocados. Hermione tinha tempo para um banho rápido e um café da manhã gostoso enquanto folheava o _Profeta Diário_ antes de sair. Estava na segunda parte de seu ritual matinal quando recebeu uma coruja um tanto quanto inesperada.

_**Srta. Granger,**_

_**Em nosso breve encontro no Ministério, notei que a senhorita usava um artefato mágico de grande poder das Trevas. Eu não acho que a senhorita saiba como ele é maligno, ou sequer estaria usando o anel.**_

_Anel?_ Hermione olhou para o anel adornando seu dedão e franziu a testa antes de continuar a ler...

_**Eu não espero que saiba disso, pois embora a senhorita sempre fora uma traça irritante e esteja estudando as Artes das Trevas ultimamente, esse anel é mencionado apenas em um texto muito antigo que vi apenas em posse do Lorde das Trevas.**_

_**Não sei onde o encontrou, mas devo aconselhar que pare de usá-lo imediatamente e o envie para mim para estudos o mais rápido possível.**_

Hermione olhou para o anel novamente. Desta vez ela o deslizou para fora do dedo.

_**Não seja uma grifinória sobre o assunto.**_

_**Severo Snape.**_

O comentário sobre a Grifinória quase a fez colocar o anel de volta. Por que o Snape tinha que ser tão enfurecedor com relação à afiliação de Casas? Então Hermione lembrou quem ela estava acusando de ser enfurecedor e revirou os olhos; enfurecedor era nada menos que a definição do homem.

Ainda assim, ele se preocupara em avisá-la de que havia algo das Trevas sobre o anel que ela estivera usando.

Hermione franziu a testa novamente para o anel prateado, olhando atentamente para o seu coração incrustado em verde esmeralda como se as pedras fossem entregar sua malvadeza depois de todo esse tempo de aparente beleza inofensiva.

Ela se atrasaria se continuasse a contemplar isso agora, então Hermione dobrou a missiva de Snape e foi até uma gaveta no seu quarto onde vira por último uma bolsinha de moedas não fazia muito tempo. Ela não podia usar o anel depois de um aviso daqueles de alguém que ela sabia ser um "expert" no campo das Artes das Trevas, mas ela também não o deixaria para trás. Hermione encontrou a bolsinha, colocou o anel nela, e deslizou ela para dentro de um bolso de suas vestes; momentos depois, a carta seguiu o mesmo caminho.

Ela pensaria nisso mais tarde. Agora ela tinha uma chave de portal para pegar.

o0oOo0o

Faziam três dias de sua chegada à França, e Hermione finalmente teve uma tarde para ela. Ela fora recebida com mais entusiasmo do que esperara. Parecia que o auror Alain Molyneux fizera um esforço para aprender mais sobre ela com antecedência e provava ser um anfitrião bom, embora exigente. Nem mesmo as refeições ela fez sozinha. Não houvera um almoço ou jantar que ela não passara com "Oficiales", membros do time operacional de Monsier Molyneux, ou um ou outro amigo curioso do homem. Mas ela tinha que admitir que eles eram na maioria boas companhias, e a comida era extraordinária.

Claro, tudo isso significava que ela ainda não tivera tempo de examinar o anel. Bem, pelo menos não com a minúcia que esperava. Ela correu alguns testes elementares nele, mas um resultado negativo não provava nada conclusivo se o que o Snape mencionara na carta fosse verdade. Um artefato com uma mísera referência, e apenas num livro obscuro, não poderia ser tão facilmente detectado.

O que mais intrigava Hermione, entretanto, não era o fato dela não ter ouvido falar desse anel e de suas propriedades mágicas antes, ou mesmo que ela não podia detectar nada de errado nele, mas como ela não sentira qualquer diferença em todo esse tempo que estivera usando-o. Novamente, se Snape estava certo e esse anel era todo perigo que ele professara, ela não deveria estar morta ou gravemente ferida agora?

O conselho de Snape de remover o anel imediatamente sugeria algo assim. Hermione não conseguia se lembrar dele jamais ser tão veemente sobre algo que não tivesse um motivo sólido para sustentar. Era por isso que ela não estava usando mais o anel. Ele deve ter tido uma boa razão para dizer tudo aquilo, mas seria o suficiente para fazê-la mandar o anel para ele como ele pedira? Snape pode ter as razões dele, mas ele já estivera errado antes. Ele estivera com relação ao Sirius, errado com relação ao Voldemort...

Aquela linha de pensamento mandou Hermione de volta ao dia em que ela encontrara o famoso anel. O dia depois que Snape morrera diante de seus próprios olhos apenas para aparecer vivinho depois. Naquele dia ela voltara à Casa dos Gritos o mais rápido possível como parte de um time reunido para recuperar o corpo de Snape para um subseqüente funeral respeitável. Claro, não houvera um corpo lá, apenas sangue, poeira, um cheiro horrível e o anel.

Talvez estivesse em posse de Voldemort, e Snape tinha todos os motivos para sua urgência em lidar com o anel bem ali. Anel de Voldemort...

Hermione estremeceu enquanto olhava fixamente para a até então inofensiva jóia. Depois de um longo tempo contemplando suas opções, Hermione decidiu que curso suas ações tomariam. Com pergaminho e pena em mão, ela redigiu uma resposta à missiva do Prof. Snape.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** O humor de Severo fecha ao ler a resposta de Hermione.


	3. Capítulo 3: Impaciência

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Impaciência**

Quatro dias e nem sinal da Srta. Granger. Qual seria a dificuldade de tirar um anel que não pertencia a ela do seu dedo indigno e mandar de volta para ele, seu dono por direito? Não tinha nada complicado nisso, e Hermione Granger nunca fora nenhuma idiota para não ter entendido isso.

Talvez ela tenha lesado o cérebro em alguma de suas missões como auror e estivesse incapaz de seguir instruções simples e diretas como "tire o anel, mande para cá". Talvez a sabe-tudo estivesse tentando descobrir o que estava errado com o anel perfeitamente inofensivo. Mesmo assim, três dias era muito.

Ele decidira que quando fizera a opção por este plano que esperaria pelo menos uma semana antes de ir atrás dela. Agora que ele sabia onde o anel estava, essa tática de espera se provava uma tortura. Ele queria seu anel de volta, e queria ele agora. Cada vez que a imagem dele adornando o dedo de Granger voltava a sua mente, ele sentia vontade de jogar a prudência pela janela e ir pegar o que era dele, as conseqüências que se danassem.

Então a correspondência matinal chegou, e com ela, uma carta para ele.

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**Obrigada por me avisar sobre o anel. Nunca teria percebido que estava amaldiçoado de alguma forma se o senhor não tivesse me alertado. Parei de usá-lo e ficarei observante sobre qualquer alteração em mim. Agora estou muito interessada no estudo que conduziremos nele. **_

_Blá, blá, blá. Como seu eu me importasse_. Ele continuou lendo…

_**Infelizmente, não poderemos começar até eu voltar para a Bretanha. A não ser que o senhor tenha algum teste em mente que eu possa realizar enquanto esperamos, sugiro que tente encontrar o livro que mencionou na sua carta; ele pode ser essencial para o nosso sucesso. O que o senhor sabe sobre o anel até o momento?**_

_Voltar para a Bretanha? Ela deixou o país?_ Severo estava afrontado pela notícia. _Para onde essa mulher levou meu anel?_ Havia mais na carta...

_**Novamente, obrigada por me avisar. Estou tocada pelo seu interesse no meu bem estar. Não somos exatamente amigos, e não nos vemos há um bom tempo, o que faz o seu gesto ainda mais grandioso. Aliás, como o senhor tem passado?**_

_**Apreciativamente,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Tantas palavras na carta e ele não tinha nada! Nem mesmo a localização dela; a localização de seu anel! Só Granger para escrever palavras e mais palavras inúteis sobre o que não foi perguntado.

Ele tinha vontade de assustar os alunos do primeiro ano jogando sua torrada neles, mas achou melhor não. Ele esmagou o pão torrado ao invés disso, mantendo uma conduta calma para aqueles que o observavam de baixo, mas Minerva podia ver a mudança súbita.

— Algum problema, Severo?

— A torrada está seca demais — ele respondeu.

— Talvez algo em sua correspondência a tenha secado.

— Talvez eu pare de vir tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal — ele devolveu, afastando-se da mesa e levantando-se para sair.

Ele estava empurrando a cadeira de volta na posição quando a Minerva, com os olhos no prato dela, disse:

— A torrada dos elfos domésticos e as corujas o encontrarão aqui ou lá.

Severo ignorou o comentário, saindo a passos largos do Salão Principal. Minerva estava certa, é claro, mas o que ela não sabia era que ele ficaria contente com corujas o visitando se elas trouxessem seu anel de volta. Ele chegou rapidamente ao seu escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si e sentando-se atrás da mesa. Segurou a cabeça nas mãos, apoiando os cotovelos na superfície da mesa para ter apoio. Ele tinha que se controlar.

Desde que acordara vivo da Batalha de Hogwarts, era a ausência do seu talismã que lhe causara a maior angústia. Era como se perdê-lo tivesse despedaçado o que lhe restava de seu mundo, necrosando seu coração. Severo acreditara que não tinha mais nada a perder, mas estava errado. Era irracional, ele sabia; um anel não podia causar tamanho sentimento de perda.

Respirou fundo, depois novamente, acalmando seu coração e controlando suas emoções. Tudo voltaria ao normal depois que tivesse seu anel de volta. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes e estava finalmente preparando para pensar como o homem racional que era. Ele podia jogar o jogo de Granger. Podia ser paciente, como fora a vida toda, e mais cedo do que tarde teria seu anel e sua vida de volta.

o0oOo0o

A manhã seguinte encontrou Severo Snape indo para o corujal com uma carta em mãos. Ele observava com olhos indecifráveis a coruja levá-la e só saiu depois que não podia mais vê-la.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** A carta de Snape tem um efeito inesperado.


	4. Capítulo 4: Perguntas

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Perguntas**

Hermione tivera um dia bem cansativo na companhia do auror Molyneux, que parecia ser muito menos hospitaleiro durante as operações de campo do que fora enquanto repassavam teorias nas internas. Hermione estava com dor de cabeça. Meu Deus, como o homem gritava!

Ela tirou as botas e flexionou os dedos doloridos. Talvez devesse se perder num banho perfumado esta noite, colocar seu corpo dolorido de molho e simplesmente relaxar. Paris tinha tanto a oferecer, e ela não tivera a oportunidade de aproveitar nada ainda. Estava feliz com a chegada do final de semana.

Ela considerou comer antes do banho, mas decidiu que aproveitaria melhor a refeição quando estivesse limpa e relaxada. Deixou a poltrona, passou pela outra idêntica e a lareira quente que ficava em frente a elas, despreocupada com as botas que deixava para trás. Passou por uma pequena mesa, onde deixou a bolsa, e continuou andando até onde estava a cama, perto da janela. Era tudo um grande quarto; maior que o normal para um hotel, mas também mais aconchegante.

Ela tirou as vestes e foi pegar o livro que estivera lendo no criado mudo. Uma carta estava em cima dele. Ela quebrou o lacre.

_**Srta. Granger,**_

_**Eu não acho que a senhorita entende a gravidade da situação. Preciso que mande o anel imediatamente. A senhorita ficou exposta a ele por um longo tempo; não está em posição de tomar uma decisão como a de ficar com ele até voltar à Bretanha, muito menos de participar das investigações.**_

_**Mande o anel para mim.**_

_**Eu pedi especialmente para a senhorita não bancar a grifinória sobre o assunto, mas acho que a senhorita ainda é infantil demais para entender porque eu pedi isso.**_

_**Severo Snape**_

_Infantil? Ele é quem ainda está apegado a preconceitos de Casa!_

Snape, sendo o bom e velho insuportável de sempre, não era o que ela precisava para somar ao seu dia. Se ele pensava que ela mandaria o anel depois de um pedido tão rude, ele estava muito enganado. Quem ele pensava que era? Seus dias de pupila dele estavam acabados; ela não o devia obediência ou qualquer cortesia que ele mesmo não oferecesse a ela.

Hermione jogou a carta sobre as vestes na cama, pegou o livro, e entrou no banheiro com propósito. Aquela carta fora a última gota no seu copo já cheio; ela ignoraria Molyneux e Snape e tomaria seu banho relaxante. Ah, tomaria sim.

o0oOo0o

Paris era maravilhosa em qualquer época do ano – foi a conclusão de Hermione. Ela estivera fazendo turismo a manhã toda e parara num café para aproveitar o almoço. Inexistente era o estresse do dia anterior, com o trabalho e o auror Molyneux. Ela não podia dizer o mesmo do Snape, entretanto.

A missiva que a irritara tanto na noite passada ainda ocupava sua mente hoje, especialmente agora que estava apenas observando os transeuntes. O que a irritara, agora a intrigava. Era um defeito do seu caráter, ou era o que Rony sempre dizia, o fato dela sempre tentar encontrar uma razão por trás do comportamento detestável de Severo Snape. Após analisar as palavras dele com menos raiva, ela percebera algo inusitado sobre elas: eram quase suplicantes.

Severo Snape não suplicava, assim como ele nunca se desculpava ou admitia que estava errado. Todo mundo sabia disso. Então, por que ele estava fazendo isso agora? Ele queria o anel tanto assim? Se sim, por quê? De certa forma, Hermione duvidava que fosse com seu bem-estar em mente; aquilo violava outro princípio diretor do homem: Severo Snape não era bondoso.

Muito intrigante...

O anel também era muito intrigante por si só. Era um anel Claddagh, e como todos do gênero, seu desenho mostrava mãos segurando um coração central com uma coroa em cima. O coração deste anel em especial era incrustado com três pedras verdes que Hermione nunca pensou em confirmar se eram esmeraldas. Ela o usava porque era bonito e não pelo seu valor.

Mas também, talvez ela o usasse por seu valor, só que não o material, mas sim o sentimental. Ela o encontrara na Casa dos Gritos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts. Estivera lá para recuperar o corpo de seu ex-professor, o mesmo homem que vira morrer algumas horas antes, e não encontrara nenhum corpo lá, apenas aquele anel.

Talvez usar o anel fosse um sinal de respeito por todos aqueles que morreram durante a batalha. Talvez fosse simplesmente para lembrá-la que o inesperado podia acontecer, e que não precisava necessariamente ser algo ruim.

Aqueles eram dias que ela deixara para trás, em sua maioria. Snape, com esse negócio de anel, estava sugando ela de volta para lá; não era a companhia que ela escolheria.

Hermione terminou o almoço e decidiu visitar o Louvre. Já estivera lá antes, mas nunca se cansaria do lugar. Mais tarde se encontraria escrevendo uma resposta para o Snape, mas decidindo não mandá-la.

Domingo de manhã, entretanto, uma coruja podia ser vista voando da janela do seu quarto de hotel, levando com ela um envelope de pergaminho.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape fica perturbado com a resposta de Hermione.


	5. Capítulo 5: Ignorância

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ignorância**

O domingo estava quase acabando, e não havia meios de seu humor melhorar. Severo Snape não tivera um final de semana tão ruim desde o seu último em Azkaban alguns anos atrás. Fora um final de semana miserável, um prenúncio de uma semana ainda mais miserável.

Na verdade, havia algo que poderia fazer tudo mudar para melhor para o Severo: a chegada do anel. Improvável de acontecer, se alguém perguntasse a ele, mas por mais longe que Granger estivesse, ela teria tido tempo suficiente para ler sua carta e dar seu anel para a coruja que retornaria. Agora já era noite de domingo, a coruja da escola que ele usara estivera de volta desde as primeiras horas de sábado, e não havia nem sinal de uma resposta.

Por que isso o torturava tanto? Era só um anel, um anel de mulher. Não era nem tão valioso assim; as pedras não eram esmeraldas, o metal era um tipo barato de ouro branco. Então por que a Granger não podia mandar o maldito para ele? Era só um anel!

_Por que estou me torturando por causa dele, então?_

Severo urrou de frustração. Estava pronto para conceder a derrota e deixar a cabeça cair no travesseiro para dormir e deixar esta noite para trás quando uma coruja voou pelo buraco encantado perto do teto de sua sala de estar. Ele se levantou da cama com energia renovada para encontrar com a ave.

Seu primeiro desapontamento foi a ausência do anel; o segundo...

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**Eu não deveria sequer estar respondendo. O motivo desta carta é bem simples: estou curiosa.**_

Isso fez uma sobrancelha subir. Ele continuou lendo...

_**O senhor me vê usando um anel que por um acaso eu encontrei no dia que Voldemort morreu. Isso obviamente prendeu seu interesse. O senhor me escreve dizendo que o anel está amaldiçoado e é perigoso, o que obviamente ele não é. O senhor insiste que eu o mande para o senhor a qualquer custo.**_

_**Agora, por que o senhor faria isso? Entendo que conheça o anel e o queira, mas por quê? Sabe, explicar as coisas pode garantir o que quer mais rápido do que manipulação, palavras rudes e mentiras jamais conseguiriam.**_

Severo olhava em choque para o pergaminho que segurava, e tinha mais...

_**Tenha isso em mente quando montar sua resposta – se é que pretende responder – e pare de ser um sonserino tolo.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Severo encarava. A moça atrevida não tinha respeito algum!

_Sonserino tolo?_

Seu choque estava rapidamente sumindo e raiva estava se infiltrando com a mesma rapidez, fazendo-o amassar a carta numa bola de pergaminho. Ele continuou amassando a carta afrontosa enquanto lutava consigo mesmo. Queria estrangular Granger pela impertinência, mas principalmente por não mandar o anel, e aquilo por si só era mais irritante do que tudo que estava sentindo.

Afundou-se no sofá em frente à lareira e derrubou a cabeça nas mãos, depois urrou quando a maldita carta entrou no caminho entre seus dedos e seu cabelo escorrido. Arremessou a bola de pergaminho repulsiva para longe e puxou os cabelos com gosto. Este anel fora seu conforto, desde o dia que percebera que não podia ignorar os sentimentos que seu jovem coração nutrira inocente e impiedosamente. Naquela época e durando os anos mais sombrios de sua vida, ele fora sua única companhia, sua única lembrança de que havia alguma pureza em sua alma. Um anel, um anelzinho de nada, por Merlin! Como ele podia governar sua vida desse jeito!

Era mais que irritante. Era loucura!

Ele levantou-se abruptamente e foi a passos largos para o quarto. Severo simplesmente jogou o corpo no colchão, puxando as cobertas de baixo dele com irritação. Ele dormiria, e quando acordasse, ele teria esquecido Granger e o maldito anel.

Usando todas as técnicas que conhecia para limpar a mente, Severo dormiu.

Por três dias sua luta interna continuou. Houve ocasiões em que ignorou sua angústia e concentrou-se nas tarefas mais entediantes, houve ocasiões em que se sentou em seu escritório ou sala de aula olhando para o vazio em contemplação, e houve ocasiões na privacidade de seus aposentos em que se deixou levar pela sua miséria e pensou em maneiras de recuperar seu precioso anel.

Essas eram as ocasiões em que ele se punha a preparar planos para conseguir o que queria e, ao mesmo tempo, tentava se convencer de que não era pela necessidade de ter o anel, mas pela necessidade de ter o que era dele, que isso não tinha nada a ver com seus sentimentos do passado, mas com honra e justiça.

Na quinta-feira seguinte, ele ainda não tinha tido nenhuma idéia brilhante para um plano de ação. Ele repassara todas as possibilidades na cabeça mais de uma vez; até contemplou dizer a verdade como uma opção, que foi rapidamente descartada. Agora ele estava andando em círculos, indo e voltando para as mesmas idéias estúpidas, sequer se importando em esconder de si mesmo que precisava do anel a qualquer custo.

Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ele teria que escolher a menos densa de suas idéias e escrever uma resposta para Granger. Severo estava tão frustrado com a situação que quebrou a pena depois de escrever dois parágrafos da resposta, tendo que desperdiçar sua pena boa naquela porcaria.

Situação estúpida.

Mas se pedir não tinha o efeito desejado, então ele teria que investir mais pesado. Era um absurdo, mas ele estava disposto a negociar.

Ele não se importava com que horas eram, tudo que Severo queria era se livrar daquilo. Foi até o corujal, e quando chegou lá, os primeiros raios do sol iluminavam o horizonte. Ele não pareceu perceber a beleza da vista enquanto observava a coruja levantar vôo com sua carta na pata.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Hermione fica intrigada pela proposta de Snape.


	6. Capítulo 6: Barganha

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Barganha**

Hermione levara o anel com ela quando saiu para o trabalho na segunda-feira após enviar sua resposta para o Snape. Ela tinha plena consciência de que o desobedecia ao fazer isso, mas era adulta agora e Snape estava mentindo descaradamente para ela, não estava? Além do mais, ela não o estava usando, só mantendo-o por perto.

Hermione queria inspecioná-lo mais de perto, correr alguns testes mais demorados, e talvez até pedir opiniões, já que estaria visitando a Divisão Francesa para Estudos de Defesa hoje.

Aquilo fora antes de realmente conhecer os bruxos e bruxas que trabalhavam lá. Como eles conseguiam executar qualquer estudo sério em um departamento tão desorganizado Hermione não conseguia entender! Se bem que talvez o talento individual de alguns de seus pesquisadores compensasse pela falta de organização.

Francis Bonnet era um bom exemplo. Hermione até considerara lhe mostrar o anel, mas decidiu não mostrar no final. Fizera algumas perguntas significativas, entretanto. Ele era bem inteligente e sabia um bocado sobre o lançamento de maldições em pessoas e objetos. O que fez Hermione voltar atrás foi a idade do jovem; ele não parecia ser muito mais velho do que ela e a lembrava demais do Harry.

Ela teria mais oportunidade de trocar idéias e discutir teorias com os pesquisadores nos próximos dias. Ela tinha pelo menos um período do dia para passar discutindo estudos de defesa. Era uma bem vindo do exigente Molyneux. Ela sempre fora mais inclinada ao ramo de inteligência da Execução das Leis, e Molyneux só pensava em treinos físicos e troca de azarações.

Ela tivera pouco tempo para pensar no Snape ou no anel enquanto trabalhava, mas à noite, quando estava finalmente sozinha no quarto de hotel, sua mente flutuava naquela direção. Fazia o que, quatro dias desde que mandara a última carta? Talvez o Snape realmente desistira e escolhera outra vítima para os seus impulsos de mau humor.

Talvez não.

Quinta-feira à noite Hermione encontrou uma carta esperando por ela no criado mudo. Curiosa, Hermione a abriu.

_**Senhorita Granger,**_

_**Irritação ou insultos não a levarão a lugar algum. Duvidar de mim, por outro lado, pode ser alarmantemente mais perigoso. Presumir que o anel não esteja agindo na senhorita não significa que ele não seja maligno.**_

_**A senhorita quer saber por que preciso que me mande o anel, e embora eu não saiba por que me importo em responder, direi apenas que sou um pesquisador quando não tenho que lidar com alunos idiotas, e Artes das Trevas é uma das minhas áreas de excelência.**_

_**Estaria disposto a oferecer-lhe uma quantia em Galeões por ele ou qualquer outra forma de pagamento que a senhorita possa propor.**_

_**E antes que pergunte, não, a senhorita não pode se juntar às investigações.**_

_**Severo Snape  
Mestre em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**_

_Ele quer comprar o anel?_ Hermione franziu a testa, confusa. Toda essa história ficava mais e mais confusa com cada carta. Parecia que quanto mais informação ela tinha, de mais ela precisava.

Talvez ele estivesse apenas brincando com a cabeça dela. As primeiras palavras dele eram um bom indicativo disso. Ele insistia em dizer que o anel era perigoso, mas a não ser que ela tivesse uma prova de sua maldade, o anel era inocente. Por que se não fosse...

Hermione franziu a testa novamente, depois suspirou. Ela gostava do anel porque ele era uma coisa bonita que ela encontrara em meio ao caos daqueles dias. Ela gostava dele porque era uma prova de que as coisas podiam melhorar daquele dia em diante, de que ela tinha algo para lembrá-la que o amor vencera.

Ela queria que o Snape estivesse errado. Queria ficar com o anel, seu troféu por sobreviver àqueles dias tristes. Queria que sua beleza fosse exatamente o que ela sempre acreditou que fosse: inocente, simples. Snape estava arruinando tudo!

Snape...

O que tinha de errado com ele? Ele estava mesmo abrindo uma negociação pelo anel? Isso era... Ela não sabia o que pensar!

Mas sabia que ele estava errado. O anel era inocente, mesmo que sua simplicidade estivesse sendo arruinada por esta situação absurda. Como o Snape podia confundi-la tanto? Ele estava dando nós em sua mente desde que o conhecera como aluna. Verdade, ele era o homem mais complicado que já conhecera, mas ele tinha que ser complicado em _tudo_?

Estava cansada deste enigma, e o deixaria saber disso. Hermione pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta da bolsa e começou a escrever uma resposta. Quando terminou, selou-a num envelope e desceu ao "lobby" do hotel para pedir por uma coruja. Quanto antes ela resolvesse isso, antes seria capaz de se concentrar em questões que eram, de fato, importantes e deixar o anel ser o que ele era: um anel.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape se ofende com os sentimentos de Hermione.


	7. Capítulo 7: Sentimentos

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Sentimentos**

Era manhã de sexta-feira e Severo decidira ir para o Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Se ele aprendera alguma coisa sobre Hermione Granger na última semana foi que ela não respondia a correspondência de pronto, então havia somente uma chance mínima de que o humor dele atingiria níveis piores que o socialmente tolerável. Assim ele podia entrar no jogo da Minerva sem correr muito risco de dar-lhe mais munição para os ataques irritantes e inesperados dela.

Ele entrou no salão, olhando feio para quem ousava olhar em sua direção enquanto andava até a Mesa Principal. O fato de ele estar presente na refeição matinal não significava que seu humor era sociável, apenas no limite do sociável. Tomou o assento ao lado da Diretora e esperou pelo inevitável. Não precisou esperar muito tempo.

— Bom dia, Severo. É sempre bom vê-lo no Salão Principal tão cedo. Perdoou os elfos domésticos, então?

Ele se serviu de café e ignorou a torrada que normalmente comia com ele. Também ignorou a Diretora, mas isso não pareceu desencorajá-la.

— Asseguro que a torrada não está seca demais esta manhã — ela continuou.

Corujas invadiram o salão por todos os lados naquele momento. Uma carta caiu em seu prato.

— A não ser que sua correspondência ainda esteja amaldiçoada para secá-las — Minerva acrescentou.

Severo lhe dispensou um olhar de soslaio como aviso antes de pegar a carta. Era uma resposta da Granger. Ele sentiu os olhos de Minerva em si, expectantes. Virou-se para ela, segurando a carta e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela teve a audácia de rir num rufo de ar antes de voltar para seus próprios afazeres, naquele caso, o café da manhã.

Severo se conteve de abrir a carta, só para provar que ainda tinha algum controle sobre a situação, ou assim disse a si mesmo. Mas a ausência do anel no pacote era palpável.

Não muito depois, na relativa privacidade de seu escritório, seu controle faltou, como ficou evidenciado quando rasgou o envelope impacientemente.

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**O senhor insiste em ser rude, então continuarei a ser direta. Até que o senhor exponha seus motivos, eu lhe negarei o anel. Se me diz que ele é maligno, então prove. Caso contrário, não acreditarei no senhor.**_

_**Tem minhas condições para cooperação.**_

_Cadela cínica! Como se tivesse direito de exigir alguma coisa_. Severo prosseguiu para a besteira qualquer que ela ainda tinha a dizer.

_**Note que não estou sendo mesquinha sobre o assunto; o senhor é quem está tornando a minha decisão mais difícil. Já considerou que eu possa ser apegada ao anel? Sequer considerou a possibilidade de que eu possa estar preocupada com o destino dele? Acho que não, portanto deveria.**_

_**As pessoas têm sentimentos. Não desrespeite os meus só porque não consegue compreender o conceito.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

As linhas em sua testa estavam mais profundas do que nunca. Quem era ela para alegar uma ligação sentimental com o seu anel? Severo não estava feliz. Ele estava muito irritado, para falar a verdade. Aquilo era desrespeitoso e intrusivo e... e... rude, até para os seus padrões!

O anel era precioso para _ele_. Se tivesse que ser precioso para mais alguém, tinha que ser para alguém de sua escolha e não uma... ladra intrometida qualquer!

Ela estava arruinando tudo. Hermione maldita Granger estava corrompendo seu anel.

Severo descartou a carta na mesa e começou a andar. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, tentando fazer a dor em seu peito passar. Era como voltar para o Largo Grimmauld e encontrar a carta da Lílian tudo de novo.

_Sentimentos? O que ela sabe sobre sentimentos? Nada!_

Severo parou em frente a uma estante e correu um dedo longo pelos contornos do vidro trabalhado de um pote elegante. Ele continha um líquido vermelho vivo que estava visível através das paredes verdes. Contornou e contornou novamente o ornamento, acalmando-se. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Droga.

Ainda estava bravo com a petulância da garota, mas tinha que manter a cabeça o mais longe possível do seu ínfimo coração, ou seria devastador. Severo não tinha o luxo de perder a cabeça agora, por mais que ele teria gostado de se render à dor.

Por que mesmo ele sobrevivera?

_Não pense nisso, seu tolo..._ — repreendeu seus pensamentos.

Era quase hora das aulas da manhã, então ele simplesmente se dirigiu para a porta e saiu para a sala de aula, deixando, porém não esquecendo, a carta em sua mesa.

o0oOo0o

Depois de passar o final de semana tentando racionalizar sua reação à carta da Granger, Severo ainda estava irritado com as palavras dela. Não podia entender como ela podia alegar que seu anel significava algo para ela se era apenas um objeto que ela achara no chão de um quarto imundo.

Severo precisava resolver esse impasse, tomar o anel dela o mais rápido possível.

Ele escreveu uma resposta à pena e enviou-a. Sua paciência estava chegando ao fim, e ele não se importava se isso transparecia na carta; nunca se importou.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Hermione se ofende com o descaso de Snape.


	8. Capítulo 8: Mistério

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Mistério**

Hermione passara um final de semana bem tranqüilo. Na verdade, fora tranqüilo demais. Ela saíra para fazer compras na Paris bruxa e trouxa, visitara uma das bibliotecas mais maravilhosas da Europa, mas fizera tudo aquilo sozinha. Ela sentia falta de seus amigos, dos colegas de trabalho... Sentia falta até do Snape! Com mais nada para pensar, o mistério do anel consumia seu cérebro super ativo.

Hermione queria que o Snape respondesse suas perguntas. Por que ele as evitava? O que ele poderia estar escondendo dela? Ela descartara todas as maldições das trevas numa altura dessas. Se o anel estava mesmo amaldiçoado, ele teria dito qual era a maldição, mesmo que fosse só para assustá-la o suficiente para mandar o anel. Então, se ele era simplesmente um anel Claddagh, o que ele queria com ele?

Por mais que Hermione tentasse, não conseguia colocar o Snape e um anel como aquele na mesma situação. Entretanto, se ele não fosse o Snape, ela pensaria que ele fora o dono anel. Anéis Claddagh eram presenteados como sinal de amizade e amor. Ela sabia que Snape tinha amado a mãe do Harry, mas eles se afastaram quando ainda estavam na escola e Lílian nunca correspondera aos sentimentos dele.

Mas se o anel não era do Snape, então só pode ter sido do Voldemort.

Hermione sempre se arrepiava com essa idéia, mas forçava-se a analisar a possibilidade. Se o anel Claddagh fora de Voldemort, o que o Snape poderia querer com ele? Hermione sabia que ele estivera trabalhando o tempo todo para derrubar o bruxo malvado, então o anel não era uma necessidade de uma lembrança do tipo que Belatriz lutaria por ter. Então talvez o anel estivesse amaldiçoado e ele estivera falando a verdade esse tempo todo.

Por que ele não podia simplesmente lhe contar? Era frustrante.

Hermione caiu no sono com pensamentos sobre o anel e o Snape e acordou suando por causa de um pesadelo sobre o dia em que o vira morrer. Não fora a primeira vez que sonhara com isso, mas ela ficara um bom tempo sem ter este pesadelo específico, talvez mais de um ano.

Ela amaldiçoou o Snape por mexer com os seus sonhos e arrumou-se para o dia de trabalho. Esta semana ela passaria com os aurores em treinamento para observar como eles eram preparados para lutar e para contribuir no treino com técnicas que eles poderiam não estar familiarizados.

Foi para o restaurante do hotel para tomar café da manhã, e com sua refeição, o garçom trouxe uma carta. Ela estava tão imersa em todo o mistério, que nem pôde esperar até depois do café para abri-la.

_**Senhorita Granger,**_

_**O que pode a senhorita sentir por um pedaço de metal barato que poderia ser mais importante do que a sua segurança e a ciência? Nem foi um presente dos seus amigos idiotas Potter e Weasley. É só uma bugiganga que a senhorita encontrou em uma casa abandonada, um sítio de guerra. Isto seria motivo suficiente para acreditar que ele está amaldiçoado. E pensar que eu realmente acreditei que a senhorita tinha mais cérebro do que os demais.**_

_**Faça o seu preço e deixe as lições de moral de fora. Guarde-as para aqueles que apreciam a sua opinião.**_

_**Severo Snape**_

Hermione bufou. Como se ela fosse gastar tempo e energia tentando ensinar o homem mais rude que ela conhecia alguma educação. O Snape era um homem insuportável demais.

Mas este último ataque teria uma resposta à altura. Hermione dobrou a carta sem muito cuidado e socou-a para dentro da bolsa. Comeu o café da manhã já frio sem prestar atenção no que punha para dentro. Na sua mente, ela amaldiçoava Snape por questionar seu apego ao anel. Se não queria se separar dele, ela tinha suas razões, independente do que ele acreditava. Mas pior do que duvidar de suas palavras e sentimentos, porque ela sempre esperaria isso do Snape, era ele ignorar suas perguntas.

Ela começava a se sentir mal do estômago só de lembrar do homem. Empurrou o prato e deixou a pequena mesa. Entretanto, antes de ir para o ponto de aparatação, ela subiu de volta ao seu quarto de hotel e pegou o anel. Hoje ela o usaria.

Chame de petulância, mas Snape pedira por isso. Mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la desafiando-o, era um sentimento bom; ela se sentia bem.

Mais tarde, exausta dos exercícios do dia, Hermione, mais calma do que estivera de manhã, releu a carta do Snape mais cuidadosamente antes de preparar sua resposta. Havia alguns detalhes que escaparam à sua atenção no calor da indignação, mas que agora a intrigavam muito.

Se ele achava que podia continuar evitando suas perguntas, estava muito enganado.

Antes de ir para a cama naquela segunda-feira, Hermione mandou sua carta por uma coruja de aluguel. Seria a última que mandaria ao Snape se ele escolhesse ignorá-la novamente.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape toma uma decisão de risco após uma conversa sobre torradas.


	9. Capítulo 9: Dignidade

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Dignidade**

Severo estava atrasado para o café da manhã, conseqüentemente ele não iria. Planejara ir, mas não tivera uma noite boa de sono e culpava a Granger por isso.

Sonhara com a Lílian, com o casamento dela, como já sonhara antes. Não era o pior de seus pesadelos, mas também não era um sonho angelical. Ela estava linda no vestido de noiva, bem como ele lembrava na realidade, mas diferente da maioria de seus sonhos sobre aquele dia, ele não tomara o lugar do Potter como o noivo. Severo observou de uma moita, como fizera naquele dia. Observou o progresso da cerimônia tão estático quanto o tronco da árvore que usou para se esconder. Tudo estava como ele lembrava até que os anéis foram trocados, e por alguma razão que só os sonhos podem explicar, o ele do sonho se sentira alarmado por não ser o seu anel Claddagh que o Potter colocava no dedo da Lílian.

Então a Granger estava parada ao seu lado, à vista daqueles assistindo a cerimônia – ele lembrava de sentir-se temeroso de que alguém os pegasse espiando, o que somava ao quanto esse sonho fora ridículo – e ergueu a mão adornada pelo seu anel para que ele pudesse vê-lo lá. Ele não conseguia se mexer no sonho, não conseguia tomar a mão dela na dele e corrigir o que parecia ser um erro de proporções extraordinárias.

Ele acordara com aquele sentimento de desespero e iniqüidade, com o peito comprimido e apertado. Não conseguira dormir depois daquilo, e ele tentara. Depois de ficar deitado acordado pela maior parte da noite, um sono leve o tomou nas primeiras horas da manhã.

Agora Severo estava atrasado, então pediu que seu café da manhã fosse servido em seus aposentos. Foi quase instantâneo; um elfo doméstico arranjava a pequena mesa com o que ele pedira, e tão rápido quando viera, ele se fora. Bom, ele não estava disposto a ser mimando esta manhã.

Ele estava terminando a refeição rápida quando a coruja chegou com uma carta para ele.

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**O senhor está definitivamente me subestimando, como sempre fez. Não conseguirá o que quer evitando as minhas perguntas.**_

Severo revirou os olhos. _Grifinórios..._

_**Eu disse na minha carta anterior que queria saber o que tem de tão importante neste "pedaço de metal sem valor", nesta "bugiganga", como o senhor coloca. Não pense que eu enviarei o anel só porque o senhor não tem nenhum senso de valor e acha que ele não significa nada para mim.**_

Isso estava tão errado e de tantas maneiras... _Era para ser só uma bugiganga para você, Granger!_

_**Na verdade, o preço acabou de subir. Além de saber por que o senhor quer o anel (a verdade, por favor), quero saber também como descobriu onde eu o encontrei. Nunca disse nada sobre nenhuma casa abandonada num sítio de guerra. Tudo que eu disse foi que encontrei o anel no dia da Batalha de Hogwarts, e nem mesmo o senhor, com todo o seu senso deturpado de valor, pode considerar o castelo uma "casa abandonada".**_

Severo amaldiçoou sua inatenção e as perguntas estúpidas dela. Tinha mais...

_**Embora, já que o senhor mencionou casas abandonadas e estamos negociando, gostaria de saber como o senhor sobreviveu aos eventos na Casa dos Gritos. Considere isso um bônus por aturar todas as gentilezas e seu tato durante nossa comunicação estendida. **_

_**Comece a falar, Snape, e deixe o sarcasmo para aqueles que o apreciam.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_Moleca exigente! Ela quer invadir a minha privacidade, é isso? A garota não tem limites!_

No mesmo momento que Severo teve aquele reflexo de indignação, soube que perdera uma batalha, e uma das grandes. Ela não seria dissuadida; ele teria que oferecer alguma coisa ou ela apenas continuaria lhe recusando o anel.

_Grifinórios teimosos! Será que eles nunca desistem?_

Severo tinha que admitir que não, então suspirou. Talvez uma batalha tenha sido perdida, mas nunca a guerra, e se tinha algo que Severo sabia, era como lutar uma guerra.

Severo deixou seus aposentos, levando a carta com ele. Não tinha que responder imediatamente, e tinha a intenção de planejar cada palavra de sua resposta bem cuidadosamente. Talvez ele não precisasse revelar nada no final das contas.

o0oOo0o

Cansado de um dia e uma noite inteira passados na análise de suas opções, nos primeiros raios do dia, Severo não tinha mais nenhuma opção a não ser escrever para a Srta. Granger. Sentia-se esgotado, patético e odiava-se por ser fraco. Olhava fixamente para o pergaminho esperando ser enviado e odiava-o. As palavras ali... as odiava. Severo odiava tudo naquela situação.

Depois de encontrar com a Diretora no corredor no dia anterior, ele tinha que aparecer para o café da manhã.

Ele odiava tomar café da manhã no Salão Principal.

Mas se ele não fosse, a Minerva viria até ele, Severo sabia. Aquilo seria muito pior do que qualquer outra escolha disponível no momento.

Pegou a carta e foi até o Salão Principal. Podia mandar sua condenação mais tarde. Se ele ia cair, poderia muito bem aproveitar sua última refeição como um homem com dignidade primeiro, ou o máximo de dignidade que um homem pode manter estando cercado de mulheres enxeridas.

— Bom dia, Severo!

_Por que o entusiasmo?_ — Severo se perguntou. Decidiu ignorar o cumprimento e ver se a Minerva entendia a indireta e deixava-o em paz.

— Papoula estava se perguntando se você estava, quem sabe, doente, mas eu a assegurei que você tinha desenvolvido uma certa intolerância por torradas de elfos domésticos.

_Ela não dá trégua..._

— Fico feliz de você ter evitado que ela se intrometesse onde não foi chamada — respondeu com uma mesura de gratidão fingida.

Acomodou-se para a refeição tentando ignorar todos os outros que o cercavam. Pegou uma fatia de torrada e começou a passar manteiga nela. Estava quase dando uma mordida quando se irritou e virou-se para olhar para a Minerva, abaixando a torrada para encará-la com mais efeito.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem sequer tentando disfarçar que estivera observando-o desde que ele pegara a torrada.

— Isso significa que as torradas não são mais problema? — ela ousou perguntar.

— Isso significa que você consegue ser tão irritante quando o seu antecessor.

Severo mordeu a torrada e serviu-se de café. Tomou um gole seguido de outra mordida de torrada. Parecia que a conversa estava abençoadamente terminada.

— Severo.

Ele estava enganado.

— Não tinha percebido até então que você estava mantendo um placar.

Do que ela estava falando? Ele olhou para ela e tomou outro gole de café. — Faça-me rir. — Ele colocou a xícara na mesa para ouvir a explicação.

— Você lembra quem foi meu antecessor, certo? Se eu soubesse que estava entrando numa competição... — Ela sorria atrás da xícara; um sinal nada bom.

Então ele entendeu o porquê, mas ela já estava explicando o óbvio para ele.

— Derrotá-lo em sarcasmo será um grande desafio.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas só porque aquela seria a reação esperada. Toda essa conversa o fez ver a situação com outros olhos, olhos mais pesados de tempos que ele teria morrido para esquecer. Sua história perturbadora o assombrava sem parar. Qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter de mandar a carta em seu bolso dissolveu bem ali com a realização de que ele precisava das poucas boas memórias que tinha.

Precisava do anel mais do que de sua dignidade.

Ele terminou a refeição o mais rápido possível e saiu num tremeluzir de vestes em direção ao corujal.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Hermione não agüenta mais as manobras sonserinas de Snape.


	10. Capítulo 10: Frustração

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Frustração**

Hermione ficou desapontada quando, em meio às cartas que recebera aquela manhã, não havia nenhuma do Snape. Ela estava mesmo intrigada com toda essa situação e esperando ansiosamente pelas respostas de suas perguntas.

Talvez a falta de resposta fosse, na verdade, um bom sinal. Se o Snape tivesse respondido de pronto, significaria que ele estava descartando as perguntas dela como sendo bobagens, e assim, indignas de respostas. Esta demora significava que ele estava ao menos considerando respondê-las. Então, de uma coisa Hermione estava certa: Snape escreveria uma carta resposta. Especialmente depois do que ela vinha pensando desde ontem. Poderia este anel ser do Snape?

A possibilidade brincara em sua mente. Ela não se lembrava dele usando-o, mas ela nunca realmente prestara atenção nas mãos do Snape antes.

_Mentirosa..._ Sua mente não a deixava se enganar.

Como alguém que teve aulas de Poções com o homem poderia não ter notado aquelas mãos? Não era possível... Elas eram elegantes com aqueles dedos longos, executando movimentos precisos...

Hermione balançou a cabeça para trazer sua mente de volta ao problema em, bem, mãos. Havia uma possibilidade do anel ser dele, e aquilo mudava tudo. Ela tinha algo que o Prof. Severo Snape, o bruxo mais inacessível que ela conhecia, queria e até implorava, do jeito todo distorcido dele, por ele. Hermione estava gostando do poder que adquirira sobre o homem exasperador.

Poder sobre Severo Snape... Tentador, claro, mas também perigoso, Hermione sabia. O que fazer com ele? Será que ela deveria sequer usá-lo? De certa forma, ela já estava fazendo uso dele, mas bem de leve. Severo fora manipulado a vida toda; ela queria ser mais uma abusando do poder sobre ele? Não, ela não queria. Não por pena – ele escolhera ser manipulado, escolhera ter aqueles mestres, e pagou por essas escolhas – mas um senso de responsabilidade a manteve particularmente cuidadosa, assim mesmo.

Deixou o quarto de hotel para passar o dia discutindo poções, o que ajudou a fazer o Prof. Snape ficar ainda mais presente nos seus pensamentos naquele dia.

À noite, uma carta a esperava no quarto. Ela foi avidamente lê-la.

_**Senhorita Granger,**_

_**Seu sarcasmo é no máximo amador; por favor, me poupe dele. Sua infantilidade me enoja, mas se respostas para as suas curiosidades pueris é o seu preço, que seja.**_

Hermione sorriu com malícia em triunfo.

_**Eu conheço o antigo dono do anel. A senhorita ficaria enfastiada com a estória, então vou logo para o que eu acho que a sua sensibilidade pode agüentar. O anel está realmente amaldiçoado, mas eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de destruí-lo, muito pelo contrário. Quero-o a salvo e onde possa monitorá-lo.**_

_**Sei onde o encontrou porque, novamente, eu sei quem é o dono anterior e eu estava lá.**_

_**Essas são as perguntas que eu vou responder. A senhorita não tem direito a um bônus.**_

_**Agora, se puder me mandar o anel... **_

_**Severo Snape**_

Não restava sentimento de triunfo quando ela chegara ao final das palavras dele. _Frustrante_ — era tudo que a Hermione conseguia pensar para descrever aquela carta.

_Quanto mais sonserino ele acha que pode ficar antes de eu me encher disso tudo?_

De repente, Hermione se sentiu estúpida por até mesmo pensar em ser cuidadosa com o recém descoberto poder sobre ele. Ele não pareceu hesitar em tratá-la como uma garotinha boba, então por que ela deveria se importar com ele?

Ah, se ela não estivesse longe demais para aparatar em Hogsmeade... Snape receberia sua visita agora mesmo. Ela iria lá e o forçaria a contar-lhe a verdade, a explicar o que estava realmente acontecendo, mesmo que tivesse que recorrer ao uso de Veritaserum.

Se ele achava que ela renderia o anel com base naquelas explicações estúpidas, ele realmente não sabia com quem estava lidando.

No calor de sua indignação, Hermione escreveu sua resposta para o Snape. Ela nem sequer esperou pelo dia seguinte para enviá-la, preferindo fazer isso antes de ir para a cama. Depois que a carta estava a caminho, foi capaz de aproveitar um bom banho e dormir profundamente a noite toda.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape sofre com as implicações na carta de Hermione.


	11. Capítulo 11: Confirmação

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.: **A Shey Snape é a beta! abraça

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Confirmação**

Severo ficou um tanto surpreso quando a resposta de Granger à sua última carta chegou com a correspondência da manhã. Ele temia essa carta, especialmente se não carregasse o anel. Era uma resposta muito rápida, o que podia somente significar que Granger era realmente esperta demais para ser enganada e sabia que o anel era dele.

Com aquilo em mente, o mais discretamente possível, ele apalpou o envelope por qualquer coisa que pudesse passar pelo anel, mas encontrou apenas papel liso.

_Droga!_

Ciente da Diretora o observando achando que ele não notaria, Severo disciplinou sua expressão para o usual semblante vazio e decidiu deixar esta carta para mais tarde. Se ela descobriu tudo, ele não podia garantir que não jogaria seu café da manhã nos alunos, ou esta era sua desculpa.

Apertou o envelope com uma mão e levantou o café até a boca com a outra, tentando agir normalmente. Voltou a xícara à mesa e usou a mão livre para pegar o garfo e comer um bocado de ovos mexidos. Fez isso duas vezes, depois trocou o garfo pela xícara novamente.

Tudo muito normal. Tudo muito controlado. Tudo muito ele.

Exceto pelo papel áspero na sua outra mão e o inesperado peso em seu coração.

Dispensou qualquer pretensão de que seu estômago estava aceitando bem a refeição e empurrou o prato. _Carta estúpida._

— Revoltando-se contra a culinária dos elfos domésticos de novo?

Severo gemeu baixinho.

— O que você vai comer se começar a evitar tudo que eles fazem, eu me pergunto? A comida da Rosmerta? — Minerva insistiu.

— Não estou afim, Minerva. — Ele suspirou.

— O que tem nessas cartas, Severo? — A voz dela não tinha o tom brincalhão de antes.

Severo continuou a olhar feio para alunos aleatórios, recusando-se a responder.

— Não estou tentando ser enxerida, mas eu tenho que perguntar. Você não tem sido o mesmo ultimamente, e eu estou começando a ficar preocupada.

Ele olhou para ela de canto de olho. — Não tem nada com que se preocupar, Mamãe.

Ela riu num som curto. — Então tire esse bico da cara e coma sua comida, querido.

Ele suspirou novamente e soube que aquilo não fizera nada para tranqüilizar a Minerva.

— Quem está lhe atormentando tanto assim, Severo? O que está lhe atormentando? Eu não gosto de ver você voltando a ser como era antes, quem você era durante a guerra...

Ele se levantou com aquilo. — Então não olhe, Minerva — ele lhe disse antes de sair a passos largos do Salão Principal. No caminho, descontou cinco pontos de um grifinório qualquer sem dar o motivo.

Já em seu escritório, ele rasgou o envelope com raiva. Prendeu a respiração e leu.

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**O senhor acha mesmo que eu sou tonta? O senhor realmente acreditou que eu ficaria satisfeita com aquelas meias verdades? Bem, pense novamente!**_

_Ela sabe._

_**Quem é esse dono misterioso? Eu vi o senhor e Voldemort lá, mas muitos outros poderiam ter visitado o local depois que eu saí.**_

_Ela não admite, mas ela sabe._

_**Que maldição está afetando o anel? Eu não acredito na sua estória fantástica de que é algo que só o senhor viu num livro obscuro. Se conhece a maldição, explique-a para mim; tenho certeza que tenho conhecimento suficiente para acompanhar sua explicação, Professor. Além disso, aproveite a oportunidade para entrar em detalhes sobre como tornará o anel seguro. Eu quero a explicação longa e completa.**_

_**E pela peça de tentar me enganar, o senhor terá que responder à minha pergunta bônus. Como sobreviveu à Nagini?**_

_**TODA a verdade desta vez, por favor.**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Severo lera o resto da carta como um borrão de palavras, sem realmente prestar atenção em nada do que estava escrito ali. Os primeiros dois parágrafos foram suficientes.

_Ela sabe._

Os medos de Severo foram confirmados. Ele esfregou os olhos num gesto nervoso enquanto andava até sua mesa. Ele largou a carta ali e desmoronou na cadeira.

Ele soubera que chegaria a isso eventualmente. Era irritante como este desenvolvimento previsto podia fazê-lo sentir-se tão desamparado, torturando-o. Ele bufou de sua própria sorte. A vida trabalhava em ciclos para ele, e agora era tempo de tortura, ao que parece.

Granger sabia que o anel era dele e mesmo assim queria que ele admitisse. Ela queria que ele exprimisse sua vergonha e humilhação com todas as letras. Sua cabeça começava a latejar.

Ele olhou fixamente para a carta descansando em cima das redações dos alunos do quarto ano. Pegou-a na mão e releu.

Não havia motivo para adiar aquilo. Ele preparou uma resposta rápida, sem resistir à tentação de tentar dissuadi-la da verdade novamente e sem sequer se preocupar se suas palavras leriam de forma patética. Ele a enviou antes da aula e sentiu-se humilhado com os mais reclusos cantos de seu coração expostos. Se ele tinha que sangrar, deveria ao menos ter o conforto do anel Claddagh com ele.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** O anel e seu dono ganham um novo significado para Hermione.


	12. Capítulo 12: Constatações

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Constatações**

O tempo passado nos laboratórios de poções do "Ministere" francês foi bom, mesmo que eles não tivessem nada de novo para mostrar em termos de melhorias aos procedimentos britânicos. Hermione contribuíra com algumas sugestões, muitas delas aprendidas com o Prof. Snape, e o bruxo enfurecedor invadira sua mente inúmeras vezes naquele dia.

Na hora do almoço, a bruxa responsável pelas poções usadas pelos aurores na França, Mestre em Poções Caroline Bessette, tornou ainda mais difícil tentar esquecer o Snape.

— Srta. Granger, entendo que teve aulas de Poções com o Mestre Severo Snape, oui?

— Sim, por cinco anos, madame.

— Diga-me, ele é realmente tão brilhante? A fama dele na área está cheia de muitos rumores, sinto dizer. É difícil separar a verdade da fantasia.

Hermione fez bom uso do tempo que tinha para mastigar a comida e beber um pouco de água mineral para considerar sua resposta. — Ele é brilhante — disse simplesmente, o que era verdade suficiente.

A Madame Bessette não estava interessada em quanto o homem era exasperador, ou como ele pensava pouco de todo mundo, ou até mesmo do quanto Hermione não queria falar sobre ele se não pudesse pôr para fora tudo aquilo.

— Há rumores de que muitas das poções usadas por Voldemort foram criadas por ele. Alguns dizem até que ele manteve o monstro vivo com elas. — A Madame Bessette tentou disfarçar o quanto estava interessada na resposta, mas Hermione sabia. — Suponho que sejam lendas também — a bruxa acrescentou.

— Não, não. É tudo verdade. O Prof. Snape era o Mestre em Poções do Voldemort e manteve aquele monstro vivo com as poções dele. — Hermione sentiu um certo prazer em denegrir o homem pelo menos uma vez, mas o sentimento teve vida curta. Observando o horror no rosto da Madame Bessette, ela emendou: — Ele também foi responsável por criar os antídotos para aquelas poções e por ajudar Dumbledore a sobreviver por quase um ano antes de sua morte. Não é de conhecimento geral, mas Alvo Dumbledore estava morrendo de uma maldição antes de... — Hermione percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer e deixou a voz morrer no ar.

Houve silêncio depois da declaração de Hermione. Aparentemente, a Madame Bessette sabia muito bem como aquela frase terminava. Elas comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que a necessidade de Hermione defender o Snape tomou conta novamente.

— O Prof. Snape é um homem de bom coração. Ele pode ser rude, mas sempre foi completamente leal à Dumbledore e ao Harry depois do remorso de unir-se ao lado errado. Ele foi brilhante naquela época e é brilhante hoje em tudo que se dedica. Quando ele trabalha em uma poção, toda a atenção e o poder dele estão comprometidos a ela. É quase hipnotizante de observar.

A Madame Bessette a observava hesitantemente. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, Hermione continuou:

— Guerras mudam as pessoas, e o Prof. Snape esteve no centro de duas delas. Ele cometeu erros de que se arrependeu profundamente, tenho certeza, mas todos cometemos, e ele se redimiu com toda a ajuda que nos deu. Severo Snape é um herói, mesmo que um bem heterodoxo.

Hermione sorriu com afeto e percebeu que era sincero. Aquilo pareceu ter um efeito em Madame Bessette, que esboçou um sorriso próprio.

— Heróis sombrios são bem atraentes, não acha? Já vi fotos dele e tenho que confessar que fiquei intrigada em vários sentidos. Li que ele fizera muitos sacrifícios por amor. É tragicamente romântico. Fico pensando se ele está disponível.

Hermione engasgou com a água. — Por que alguém se interessaria em saber isso? — ela perguntou quando se recuperara.

— Talvez você seja muito jovem para apreciar como esse tipo de homem pode ser sexy. — Madame Bessette riu um som curto.

Elas foram interrompidas pela necessidade de voltar ao trabalho, mas aquela conversa bizarra atormentou Hermione por toda a tarde, e ela ainda estava muito consciente da conversa quando leu a carta que estivera lhe esperando naquela noite.

_**Senhorita Granger,**_

_**Isso não está nos levando a lugar algum. Ou a senhorita está satisfeita com as respostas que eu dou, ou ficaremos neste jogo até que sua vontade seja satisfeita. Não estou interessado em desperdiçar a minha vida tentando convencê-la de que o que eu digo é a verdade.**_

_**Mudaria alguma coisa se dissesse que o anel que a senhorita tanto estima era do Lorde das Trevas? E se eu confirmar que o anel era dele, o que a senhorita faria? Acreditaria em mim, então? A dona do anel não é a senhorita e isso é tudo que tem que saber.**_

_**Apenas me diga o que quer que a verdade seja e eu colocarei em pergaminho e tinta só para a senhorita. Eu não tenho tempo para joguinhos, Srta. Granger.**_

_**Severo Snape.**_

Ela lera e relera aquelas palavras e mesmo assim elas não pareciam significar o que diziam. Cada uma daquelas palavras gritava: "O anel é meu, ele é importante para mim, preciso dele, devolva, por favor!".

Hermione olhou para o anel Claddagh em seu dedão direito e sentiu um contentamento diferente em usá-lo. Não fazia sentido, mas ela queria que o Snape soubesse que o anel dele estava a salvo com ela, que era importante para ela, e que sabendo que o anel também era importante para ele o fazia ainda mais especial.

Fazia o Snape especial.

Ela riu consigo mesma, mas era verdade. Depois de quase um mês de comunicação contínua, ela sentia como se fosse parte da vida dele e ele parte da sua, e ter o anel dele com ela – um anel Claddagh – fazia sentido. Talvez ela estivesse com saudades de casa, mas era como se sentia. Talvez fosse loucura, mas sua conversa com a Madame Bessette mais cedo acendera um desejo novo em Hermione; ela queria ver aquele Snape apaixonado, o Snape da Lílian, o homem que possuía um anel Claddagh e o estimava.

Não tendo mais nenhum pensamento em mente, Hermione escreveu uma resposta curta e a enviou pela coruja alugada que estivera usando para se comunicar com o Snape. Era sexta-feira e ela estaria de volta em Londres amanhã à tarde. Era Natal e também hora deste suspense terminar.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape pesa os prós e os contras de um encontro com a Hermione.


	13. Capítulo 13: Impotência

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Impotência**

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**O anel é seu, não é? Deixou cair de alguma forma quando foi atacado na Casa dos Gritos.**_

_**Não se preocupe em responder. Estarei em Londres para o Natal e poderemos nos encontrar. Deixarei o senhor saber o local e a hora quando eu mesma souber.**_

_**Hermione Granger.**_

Severo amaldiçoou em voz alta, sem se preocupar que a Minerva estava ali do lado e podia ouvir cada um dos nomes feios. Entretanto, aquilo não significava que _ela_ não estava preocupada.

— Severo, olha essa boca! — veio a reprimenda ríspida.

Ele simplesmente amassou a carta com uma mão, transformando-a numa bola de pergaminho.

— Quem está mandando todas essas cartas para você? Você está sendo incomodado de alguma forma? — Minerva acrescentou ao ver aquilo. — Estou bem preocupada de que você esteja sendo ameaçado novamente, de que alguém possa fazer um atentado contra a sua vida. Severo, se está em perigo, eu preciso saber. Agora.

Ele segurou a bola de pergaminho com as pontas dos dedos longos e ela ardeu em chamas. Minerva soltou um gritinho.

— Severo! — ela chamou a atenção novamente.

— Seus alunos não estão em perigo, Minerva, mas você estará se fizer mais uma pergunta. — Ele disse aquilo e voltou para o seu café da manhã como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido.

Alunos sentados mais perto da Mesa Principal o encaravam, alguns com medo, outros com admiração. Minerva não parecia muito confortável com a situação.

— Algo a dizer, Sr. Heaton? — ela perguntou.

Severo permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto da refeição e ficou feliz pela Minerva ter feito o mesmo. Não achava que conseguiria manter o nome da Granger fora de qualquer comentário maldoso que pudesse fazer, e aquilo não poderia acontecer. Sua privacidade já fora exposta demais; ele não precisava da Minerva sabendo de nada.

Pelo menos era sábado e ele não tinha nenhuma aula para lecionar, embora ter uma desculpa para amaldiçoar e azarar alunos era tentador no momento. Ele se recolhera a seus aposentos, e depois de azarar alguns de seus pertences, andar de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira e tomar duas doses de Uísque de Fogo, ele se sentiu um pouquinho melhor.

O que ele iria fazer? Evitar qualquer contato, não ir ao encontro que ela agendaria, esquecer do seu precioso anel?

Ele serviu mais uma dose de Uísque de Fogo e esperou que a resposta viesse enquanto secava o copo.

o0oOo0o

Severo acordou com a cabeça latejando, e depois percebeu que não era só a cabeça que vibrava, mas também a porta. Ele se levantou e tomou consciência do fato de que dormira numa poltrona. O som da porta mandou uma dor aguda para sua cabeça novamente e ele amaldiçoou. Azararia quem quer que estivesse batendo.

Severo abriu a porta e a bateu imediatamente em seguida, depois praguejou por produzir uma dor tão aguda com a ação. Ele descansou a cabeça na porta quando ela tremeu com batidas insistentes. A dor era excruciante. Num movimento fluido, virou-se e abriu a porta novamente.

— Bata mais uma vez e eu azararei os ossos para fora da sua mão, Potter! — ele sibilou.

— Posso entrar, então?

— Não — ele respondeu.

— Preciso falar com você, e não acho que irá gostar de ter essa conversa nos corredores, certo?

— Lílian era péssima em História da Magia e eu tinha que ajudá-la com as redações. Agora que eu lhe poupei e me poupei da conversa fiada, deixe-me em paz.

Ele estava pronto para fechar a porta no nariz do Potter pela segunda vez quando sentiu mais resistência; a mão do Potter. Severo olhou feio para o rosto iluminado do Moleque Que Sobreviveu.

— Sério? Eu não sabia disso! — O sorriso do Potter vacilou um pouco quando continuou: — Entretanto, teremos que conversar mais sobre isso depois, porque agora estou a serviço. A Diretora McGonagall reportou que você estava recebendo cartas que ela suspeita que sejam ameaças. Posso dar uma olhada nelas?

— Certamente que não! — Severo bramiu.

— Sinto muito, professor, mas até ter certeza de que o senhor não está sob uma ameaça de morte, terei que insistir.

— Não estou sob ameaça de morte nenhuma! — Severo berrou novamente, depois levou dois dedos para massagear a cabeça dolorida. — Potter — começou —, as únicas vidas em qualquer tipo de risco neste exato momento são a sua, por existir, e a da Minerva, por mandar você aqui. Prenda-me agora, ou desapareça da minha frente antes que um assassinato seja realmente cometido! — ele sibilou.

— Professor, as coisas seriam mais fáceis para todos nós se me deixasse ver as cartas–

— Absolutamente não!

— O senhor atesta oficialmente que sua vida não está em perigo algum, então, que ninguém está lhe enviando cartas com ameaças?

— Se isso é o necessário para me livrar de você, atesto.

— Preciso de algumas informações para sustentar sua declaração, professor. Qual o conteúdo das cartas em questão?

Severo rugiu antes de derramar todo seu sarcasmo. — Elas são cartas de amor de uma admiradora secreta, o que mais seriam?

Potter sorriu com malícia, tomando nota das respostas num bloquinho.

Severo revirou os olhos; já era o bastante e sua cabeça estava lhe matando. Quando Potter estava prestes a perguntar mais alguma coisa, ele interrompeu: — Tenha uma boa vida, Potter. — Fechou a porta e a encantou de modo que não ouvisse qualquer batida por agora. Seu estômago queimava, então tomou uma poção para isso, mas de qualquer maneira, não jantaria. Entretanto, não fez nada por sua cabeça latejante. A dor o ajudaria a não pensar sobre a Srta. Granger.

Vestiu o camisolão e foi para a cama. Era cedo, mas sempre podia ler até pegar no sono. Se ele tivesse sorte, o álcool ainda em seu sistema o faria cair no sono como o fizera mais cedo e este maldito dia acabaria.

Severo teve que apelar para um catálogo de ingredientes de poções antes do sono levá-lo de seus pensamentos conscientes.

o0oOo0o

Era domingo, os alunos haviam embarcado no Expresso de Hogwarts para retornarem aos seus lares para o feriado no dia anterior, mas Severo não deixou seus aposentos para as refeições, nem para qualquer outra coisa.

Na segunda-feira, sabendo que a Diretora viajara para as festas, Severo arriscou sair de seus aposentos; ficar trancado lá se tornara claustrofóbico. Não foi ao Salão Principal para as refeições, mas saiu para uma caminhada entorpecente no clima frígido para observar o lago congelado.

Funcionou por um tempo, mas quando não havia mais nada para corrigir, nenhum artigo para examinar, e nenhum livro que lhe chamasse a atenção, Severo ficou a mercê do seu pessimismo, alimentado por seu medo e por pura impotência. E pensar que ele poderia estar contentemente morto se as coisas tivessem progredido como deveriam na Casa dos Gritos, cinco anos atrás. Para curar essa impotência, esse vazio – era para isso que precisava do anel.

Ou assim esperava.

De certa forma começava a achar que não seria assim desta vez. Lílian se fora, se fora de verdade. Naquela época, ele costumava tomar banho por causa dela, comer por causa dela, respirar por causa dela. Agora ele passaria dias sem se lembrar da flor favorita dela, dos seus livros preferidos, de como ela sorria num dia nevado, de qualquer coisa. Ele culpara o anel desaparecido, mas a verdade era que ele não precisava mais estar com ela o tempo todo e não havia nada onde antes ela estivera.

Ele estava vazio.

Para evitar pensar, ele recorreu à Poção de Sono Sem Sonhos naquela noite.

Claro, ela só resolveu seu problema de insônia. Na manhã seguinte ele ainda se sentia miserável e impotente. Estava dando nos nervos. Granger estivera de volta à Bretanha por pelo menos dois dias e ele não ouvira nada dela.

Ele não deveria estar esperando ela o contatar. Severo deveria ir para Londres e acabar logo com isso.

Só que ele não podia.

Isso o enlouquecia!

Se não ouvisse nada dela até o Natal, o que era o mesmo que em dois dias, ele acabaria com essa espera de uma vez por todas. Se encontrá-la e recuperar seu anel não desfizesse a inexatidão de sua existência, ele iria...

Severo não sabia o que seria dele então.

Foi para o Salão Principal para o almoço naquele dia, então estava lá para receber a coruja tão esperada. Não teve a presença de espírito de triunfar sobre a ausência da Minerva antes de abrir a carta. Era curta.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**Posso encontrá-lo no Caldeirão Furado às 2 da tarde amanhã. Espero que não tenha nenhum compromisso prévio.**_

_**Hermione**_

Amanhã...

Amanhã, na véspera de Natal, a Srta. Granger estaria no Caldeirão Furado para devolver seu anel. Seu estômago gelou; um medo que não sentira há algum tempo.

Ela o estaria esperando, mas a questão permanecia, ele deveria ir?

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Hermione espera Snape para uma conversa definitiva.


	14. Capítulo 14: Encontro

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Encontro**

Hermione visitara a casa de seus pais, passara o domingo com os Potter e os Weasley, trabalhara o dia todo na segunda-feira, sendo arrastada pelo Rony e o Jorge para um pub assim que o dia terminara, trabalharia o dia todo hoje, mas tinha amanhã à tarde livre. Ela queria usar esse tempo para comprar alguns presentes de última hora, mas antes disso, tinha que se encontrar com o Snape.

Ela enviara um bilhete marcando um encontro para duas da tarde no Caldeirão Furado. Estivera tentada a convidá-lo para o almoço, mas achou melhor não. Desde sua última carta, onde dissera que achava que o anel era dele, ele estivera em silêncio. Claro, ela escreveu que ele não precisava responder, mas desde quando o Prof. Snape ligava para o que as pessoas lhe diziam para fazer? O fato dele ter seguido suas instruções a fizera pensar que talvez ele não viesse.

Não, ele viria. Ele queria muito o anel, certo? Ele poderia ter mandado um bilhete confirmando o encontro. Isso facilitaria as coisas, e Hermione não teria que passar tanto tempo pensando sobre isso.

Para dizer a verdade, ela ainda estaria pensando nisso, no Snape, mesmo assim. Era desconcertante, na verdade, porque da forma como ela estivera pensando nele tinha pouco a ver com como ela deveria pensar em um ex-professor, um homem, digamos, vinte anos mais velho, um homem muito complicado que insultava e menosprezava antes de mais nada, nunca se importando com ninguém além de si mesmo.

Ela queria acreditar que tudo aquilo era importante, mas cada vez que adicionava o anel Claddagh na equação, percebia que poderia não ser tão importante quanto sempre acreditou. Hermione queria conhecer o Snape, conhecê-lo de verdade.

Mas o que faria se ele não aparecesse amanhã? Iria atrás dele? Ela não sabia, e contemplou aquelas e outras idéias até que o amanhã se transformou em hoje.

Fora uma noite nevada, e quando ela deixou o Ministério para ir almoçar no Caldeirão Furado, ainda estava frio, mas o tempo estava mais convidativo. Estava aconchegante no pub, e Hermione conseguira uma mesa para dois num dos cantos do lugar, mantendo-a fora da massa de transeuntes e com mais privacidade para se encontrar com o Snape.

Ela comeu com calma; não queria passar muito tempo realmente esperando. Trouxera um livro para se distrair, mas mesmo assim. Sua mente não a deixava prestar atenção no livro tanto quanto lhe deixara prestar atenção na refeição.

Hermione bebeu o resto do chocolate quente e tinha no mínimo vinte minutos de espera. Observava o movimento de bruxos e bruxas, famílias inteiras, entrando e saindo do pub, indo e vindo do Beco Diagonal, certamente para compras de última hora.

Enquanto observava, sua mente viajava para o homem que esperava, tentando imaginar como o Snape passaria o Natal. Será que ele visitaria amigos? O Prof. Snape com amigos era uma imagem difícil de conjurar. Será que ele passaria a noite com a família? Ele tinha alguma família? Mãe, pai, irmãos... talvez um primo… esposa, filhos… Poderia o Snape ser casado? Certamente que não; ela saberia se ele fosse, certo? Um homem não podia esconder uma família por tanto tempo... Mesmo assim, o que ela sabia do Snape? Nada.

Hermione pediu outra caneca de chocolate quente e abriu seu livro. Adivinhação não era a sua praia, e descartando aquilo, ela não tinha nenhuma forma de saber as respostas para suas dúvidas curiosas. Algumas ela poderia arrancar do Snape, se ele aparecesse. Até lá ela tentaria relaxar e ler, e foi o que ela fez.

Duas horas e ele ainda não estava lá. Duas e cinco e nenhum sinal do Snape.

_Quando o Snape estivera atrasado para alguma coisa?_

Mais dois minutos e Hermione ainda estava sozinha na mesa para dois.

_Ele não vem. É claro que ele não vem._

Ela tentou reprimir o sentimento de desapontamento; tentou ler outra página antes de decidir se deveria esperar mais ou aceitar que ele não vinha.

— Trouxe o anel?

Ela quase gritou de susto. Olhando para cima, encontrou o olhar do Prof. Snape, ameaçadoramente em pé ao lado da mesa.

— Está atrasado.

Ele olhou feio para ela. Hermione enfrentou o olhar com firme calma.

— Conversar seria mais fácil se o senhor se sentasse, Professor — ela lhe disse.

O momento de troca de olhares terminou abruptamente quando ele finalmente decidiu tomar a cadeira do outro lado da pequena mesa.

— Onde ele está? — ele perguntou. O tom de voz era baixo, porém claro no tumulto do pub.

— Está comigo — ela respondeu. — Quer pedir algo para beber? Eu posso–

— Não vamos fingir que isso é um encontro social, Srta. Granger — ele interrompeu.

Isso não começou bem. Ficava óbvio que ele não estava interessado em mais nada além de por as mãos no anel. _Vamos ao que interessa, então._

— Posso saber a verdade agora? — ela retrucou.

Observou os olhos dele se estreitarem um pouco.

— Já descobriu tudo, Srta. Granger. O anel Claddagh é meu e eu o quero de volta.

— E por que não disse antes? — ela insistiu.

— Isso importa?

Por que isso era tão desconcertante para ele? Será que ele pensava que admitir que tinha um anel Claddagh diminuiria seu desprazer de algum modo? _Bem, pense novamente, Professor!_

Ela entrelaçou os dedos e colocou as mãos sobre o livro que descartara na mesa. Hermione tinha o anel, portanto o poder, e de maneira alguma ela sairia deste encontro sem algumas respostas satisfatórias.

— Importa sim. Sinto muito, mas suas palavras se provaram vazias; esteve mentindo nas cartas desde o começo. Terá que fazer mais do que simplesmente declarar que o anel é seu. Preciso de provas.

Os olhos dele estavam decididamente estreitos agora. Ela não se inquietou sob o escrutínio e ficou feliz com isso. Ergueu o queixo, desafiando-o a intimidá-la.

— Não tenho provas, Srta. Granger, mas a senhorita sabe que é meu. Como consegue dormir à noite tendo algo que sabe que não é seu e cujo dono de direito está reivindicando? Como pode negar a minha reivindicação?

Era a vez de Hermione estreitar os olhos. Ele a chamava de ladra, chantagista?

— Se é mesmo seu, eu não farei estardalhaço para devolvê-lo, então não me faça parecer má nesta situação, Professor. Mas sem evidências é difícil acreditar no senhor.

— Foi o que me disseram — ele falou com os lábios franzidos, provavelmente não para ela ouvir, mas ela ouviu mesmo assim.

Essa conversa estava tomando rumos sombrios, e ela não tinha intenção de chegar nem perto dali.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com nada do que fez no passado. Eu confiaria ao senhor a minha vida se fosse preciso. — Ela suspirou. — É só que... eu quero saber mais sobre este anel. Ele tem sido importante para mim desde que o encontrei. Fiquei pensando desde então em como ele fora parar na Casa dos Gritos, quem era seu dono, como o adquirira... o senhor sabe, a estória por traz do anel.

Ele revirou os olhos. — Isso não é um conto de fadas — ele reclamou.

Se Hermione achava que ele fora enfurecedor por carta, ela se esquecera de como ele poderia ser pior em pessoa. Ela estava perdendo a paciência.

— Não disse que era — ela falou irritada.

— Então por que está fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água?

A forma como ele descartava tudo com gestos e expressões faziam o sangue de Hermione ferver.

— É importante para mim; esse anel é importante para mim.

— Não é seu. Conforme-se com isso.

Pelo menos aquilo foi dito com um pouco menos de raiva, ela achou.

— Eu preciso saber! — ela disse, inclinando a cabeça na direção dele para não erguer muito a voz num lugar tão público.

— Esse é o problema, Srta. Granger, a senhorita não precisa saber. A senhorita não tem nada com isso. Apenas encontrou algo, guardou, cruzou com o dono de verdade — ele inclinou a cabeça numa pequena mesura, colocando a mão no peito para enfatizar seu ponto —, e agora está respeitosamente devolvendo–

— Como eu vou saber se o anel era realmente seu? — ela interrompeu, sem conter mais sua indignação.

— Ainda é meu — ele corrigiu, mas ela não estava realmente ouvindo.

— Como eu vou saber se não está mentindo para mim mais uma vez só porque é um bastardo de um sonserino que adora atormentar grifinórios? — O que começara com uma tirada longa terminou ali. Hermione teria levado as mãos à boca se isso estivesse acontecendo alguns anos atrás. Agora, ela simplesmente corou numa reação incontrolável por insultar o homem.

Então ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele parecia divertido, e ela sentiu vontade de xingá-lo novamente. Para piorar, ele disse: — Não deixe a minha presença impedi-la. Por favor, continue. — Ele acenou uma mão para acentuar o pedido e depois cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

Observando-o sorrir com malícia como um moleque sarcástico fez por em uso o poder que tinha sobre ele uma coisa natural para a Hermione. — Eu deveria ir embora e nunca mais falar com você — foi sua resposta.

A expressão de satisfação se fora, e ele descruzou os braços e inclinou-se para frente, fazendo o cabelo cair como uma cortina no rosto, mas sem esconder os olhos intensos que pareciam penetrar nos de Hermione. Ela nunca notara quanto poder radiava daqueles orbes negros até então; eram lindos, na verdade.

Mas todos os pensamentos sobre os olhos dele foram esquecidos quando ele disse, calmamente:

— Está bem, o que quer saber?

Aquele convite silenciou Hermione, que permaneceu encarando o rosto dele, agora desequilibrada por essa mudança abrupta na conversa.

— Prometo que direi a verdade, apenas pergunte o que quiser saber para eu poder ter o anel de volta.

Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de ouvir tamanha sinceridade naquela voz aveludada antes, não direcionada a ela. Ficou repentinamente sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente, decidiu pela mais sincera curiosidade.

— Por que quer o anel?

Aquilo pareceu irritá-lo novamente.

— O que quer ouvir? Que ele pertencia à minha falecida esposa? Que eu tenho uma filhinha em casa doente até seu querido pai trazer seu anel Claddagh de Natal?

Ela não sabia o que dizer com aquilo. Não sabia o que pensar sobre o que ele dissera. Conseguia apenas encará-lo, sem querer interrompê-lo por alguma razão.

Ele suspirou de irritação antes de continuar:

— Eu quero o anel porque ele é meu! O que você não entende, Srta. Granger? Porque eu posso ser mais claro: Eu... quero... o... anel... porque… ele… é… MEU!

Aquela resposta não era a que esperava. Ele fugia da pergunta mais uma vez, e aquilo atacava seus nervos.

— Eu não acredito.

Ele rosnou.

Ela continuou:

— Porque se eu acreditar, significará que a sua vida não tem o menor sentido. Que planejava morrer aquele dia na Casa dos Gritos. Que está ainda mais miserável do que estava durante a guerra...

Agora ele a encarava em silêncio. Ela sentiu a necessidade de dizer alguma coisa.

— Eu não quero acreditar nisso.

— A senhorita está certa.

Ele concordar a tomou de surpresa. Colocou um peso sobre seu coração que a fez querer discordar com o que ela mesma dissera. Ela não teve a oportunidade de fazer isso.

— Sou um suicida frustrado e miserável cuja vida não tem o menor sentido.

Ela olhou horrorizada para ele. Hermione ficou estarrecida de surpresa enquanto o observava se levantar da cadeira.

Ele se inclinou para perto do seu ouvido e acrescentou:

— Fique com o maldito anel.

Quando ela finalmente se recuperou da surpresa e virou-se para ver para onde ele tinha ido, ela não o viu mais.

Ela o deixara ir embora sem o anel.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo... **Hermione se desespera e vai atrás do Snape.


	15. Capítulo 15: Compensação

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Compensação**

Hermione não fora capaz de aproveitar as compras naquela tarde, e também não fora capaz de tomar parte da alegria da festa na Toca naquela noite. Foi por isso que recusara o convite do Harry para o café da manhã de Natal. Ela lhe dissera que passaria o dia com seus pais, mas a verdade era que não tinha vontade de celebrar depois do que Snape dissera.

Suicida frustrado cuja vida não tinha o menor sentido...

Se ele não estivesse tão sério ao dizer aquilo, Hermione teria descartado como humor negro sarcástico. Ela ainda queria, mas sabia que estaria se enganando se o fizesse. Ele falou sério, realmente sério.

Hermione se encolheu ainda mais no sofá. Segurava a xícara de chá com as duas mãos, querendo que o calor se espalhasse e lhe confortasse.

Ele não podia estar lhe manipulando, podia? Um lampejo de raiva invadiu a compaixão de Hermione. Ela não colocaria acima dele usar algo tão baixo para conseguir o que queria.

Então ela esqueceu disso tudo quando lembrou que ainda tinha o anel.

Poderia este anel significar tanto para ele que sozinho dava significado a vida dele? Aquilo era pesado mesmo para ela. Snape não podia ter sentimentos tão fortes por algo que ele chamara de pedaço de metal barato.

E se tivesse verdade no meio de todas as respostas sarcásticas dele? Talvez este anel pertencera a uma esposa ou filha falecida... Era uma idéia triste que deixava o coração de Hermione cheio de culpa. Não havia mais razão para duvidar do Snape – este anel era dele.

Hermione deixou o sofá e foi até a mesa que se voltava para a janela larga. Colocou a xícara no descanso de copo e abriu uma gaveta onde mantinha pergaminho em branco e envelopes. Escreveria para o Snape pedindo por outro encontro.

o0oOo0o

Já se passaram dois dias, e nenhum sinal do Snape. Hermione não queria forçar um encontro, mas também não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Se o anel significava para ele tanto quando ela achava que significava, ele se arrependeria do que dissera e iria querer se encontrar com ela de novo eventualmente.

Seus instintos a empurravam para Hogsmeade, gritando que ela deveria ir atrás dele. Mas Hermione não queria ser invasiva. O homem era reservado. Por quanto tempo eles se corresponderam, e quanto ele revelara? Ele dava valor a privacidade e ela não a invadiria desse jeito.

Hermione olhou para o anel em seu dedão, observando o jogo de luzes da lareira nas pedras. Nem mesmo as distrações do trabalho conseguiam tirar sua mente do Snape.

Ela escreveria mais uma carta para ele, desta vez garantindo que não pediria por provas de que o anel era dele. Ela só queria consertar as coisas; precisava se encontrar com ele.

Preparou uma carta e a mandaria no caminho para a casa do Harry na manhã seguinte.

o0oOo0o

Os almoços de domingo no Largo Grimmauld sempre animaram a Hermione, mas neste domingo, os risos dos amigos não lhe tiravam da depressão. Ela podia fingir alegria como fizera nos anos da guerra, mas era horrível fazer isso. Preferia sair de fininho da cozinha e ir para algum lugar mais tranqüilo.

Pensou que tinha sucedido até o Harry bater na porta da biblioteca, assustando-a.

— Desculpa se lhe assustei — ele se desculpou, entrando na sala e tomando uma das poltronas de couro.

Hermione se virou para as prateleiras novamente, tentando selecionar algo interessante o suficiente para tirar sua mente da carta que mandara mais cedo. Não teve pressa lendo os títulos, apreciando a textura dos livros sob seus dedos enquanto fazia isso.

— O que foi, Hermione?

Ela finalmente selecionou um livro e juntou-se ao Harry nas poltronas de couro. — Por que tem que ter algo de errado? — ela perguntou.

— Você saiu da cozinha sem dizer aonde ia. Além disso, o Rony vem dizendo um monte de bobagens e você não chamou a atenção dele nenhuma vez.

Harry sorriu, mas alguma coisa no sorriso que ela devolveu o fez ficar sério. — Hermione...

— Eu estou bem, Harry. Não precisa se preocupar. Pode dizer aos outros na cozinha se metendo na minha vida que eu senti falta da biblioteca, só isso — ela disse, erguendo o livro que segurava. — Fico imaginando como vocês – os conspiradores – escolhem quem deve vir atrás de suas vítimas.

— Você preferiria o Rony?

Hermione bufou apesar do seu humor melancólico. Era sabido que não se podia confiar no Rony para conduzir uma conversa séria com ela sem eles começarem a brigar. Essa era a razão universalmente conhecida deles terem terminado o namoro anos atrás.

— Você vai me procurar se tiver alguma coisa lhe incomodando, certo? — Harry perguntou mais seriamente.

— Claro — ela lhe garantiu.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, levantando-se para deixar Hermione na companhia dos seus livros herdados.

Hermione realmente tentou se concentrar no livro, mas acabou com os olhos perdidos no espaço com freqüência, perdida em pensamentos.

Mesmo que o resto da casa estivesse totalmente mudado e muito melhorado, a biblioteca continuou praticamente inalterada, trazendo muitas memórias dos tempos de guerra. Ela podia se lembrar de vezes que o Snape atendera a reuniões ali, na maioria por convocação do Dumbledore. O velho o deixara miserável naquela época, e ela o deixava miserável agora.

Hermione segurou a cabeça nas mãos. Ela deveria ir atrás dele, danem-se as conseqüências? E se isso piorasse ainda mais as coisas?

Ela tinha que esperar por uma resposta a sua carta, e isso a torturava.

_O Snape deve estar rindo da agonia que ele sabe que está causando_ — Hermione pensou e sentiu-se um pouco melhor com a situação.

Decidiu que chorara o leite derramado por tempo suficiente e juntou-se aos outros na cozinha. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer agora a não ser esperar.

o0oOo0o

Hermione conseguia esquecer do Snape enquanto trabalhava, pelo menos na maior parte do tempo, mas quando chegava em casa, não havia nada para distraí-la. Já era terça-feira e nenhum sinal do homem. Pensara em escrever para a Minerva para ver se ela podia mediar um encontro entre eles, mas descartou a idéia como desesperada.

Quando a tarde virou noite, nem mesmo aparatar em Hogwarts tão tarde parecia desesperado se aquilo significasse que ela o encontraria. Claro que ela não fez isso, mas escreveu outra carta que lia tão desesperada quanto aquele ato.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**Por favor, responda as minhas cartas. Eu só quero lhe encontrar para devolver seu anel. Pensei que tinha deixado isso claro nos pedidos anteriores. Posso aparatar em Hogsmeade, ir para Hogwarts, não tem problema. Apenas responda esta carta, por favor. **_

_**Prometo que não farei perguntas. Vamos nos encontrar, por favor.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Sim, a carta lia como se ela estivesse desesperada, mas ela começava a ficar preocupada e isso poderia incitar uma resposta. Ela dobrou a carta para mandá-la de manhã.

E se não houvesse uma resposta até o final do dia, o último do ano, ela iria para Hogwarts. Era a primeira resolução de Ano Novo da Hermione para 2004.

o0oOo0o

Primeiro de janeiro, quinta-feira. Hermione segurava a capa firmemente ao redor do pescoço para se proteger do vento cortante. Ela sabia que estaria mais frio na Escócia e veio preparada. A caminhada dos portões até as portas do castelo não era tão longa, mas a neve a fazia diminuir o passo.

Quando ela atravessou as grandes portas e entrou no Saguão de Entrada, ela deixou o calor bem vindo a envolver, ajudando no processo ao secar as roupas com um feitiço lançado com prática.

Deu uma boa olhada em volta. Ao contrário de Harry, ela não estivera em Hogwarts com freqüência e havia pelo menos uns dois anos desde sua última visita.

O castelo continuava inalterado depois dos muitos reparos que seguiram as conseqüências da batalha.

Mais aquecida, Hermione partiu em direção às masmorras. Ele podia ignorar suas cartas o quanto quisesse, mas teria que ouvi-la pessoalmente.

Talvez não.

Hermione estava cansada de bater em cada uma das portas de cada uma das salas onde ele pudesse estar se escondendo. O homem enfurecedor ignorava suas batidas!

Mas Hermione não perderia a viagem. Decidiu que agora estava na hora de pedir que Minerva intercedesse em seu favor. Snape certamente não podia ignorar um chamado da Diretora.

Ela encontrou as gárgulas e pediu para chamar a Diretora.

— A Diretora está viajando. A senhora pode voltar num outro dia ou procurar o Diretor Substituto.

Hermione suspirou. — Quem é o Diretor Substituto?

— O Prof. Filius Flitwick.

Hermione começava a perder as esperanças de encontrar o Snape. Enquanto andava até o escritório do Prof. Flitwick, ela imaginava como o bruxo diminuto faria o Snape encontrar com ela. Ela bateu na porta assim mesmo.

— Ah, olá, minha queria!

Ela teve que sorrir com o entusiasmo do professor. — Olá, professor. Desculpe incomodar, mas eu preciso falar com o Prof. Snape e não consegui encontrá-lo nas masmorras. A Minerva está viajando e as gárgulas me mandaram aqui. O senhor sabe onde eu posso encontrar o Prof. Snape, professor?

— Sinto dizer que ele está viajando também. Já tentou falar com ele por coruja?

— Ele está viajando? Desde quando?

Sua pergunta pareceu confundir o homem minúsculo.

— Não é nada demais, mas eu tenho tentado falar com ele desde o Natal — ela disse para esclarecer.

— Ele viajou na sexta-feira. Disse que voltaria para o começo do semestre. — Sua mágoa deve ter transparecido em seu rosto, porque ele acrescentou: — Recebi uma coruja dele ontem sobre uns assuntos da escola. A senhorita deveria tentar mandar uma coruja para ele.

Então ele a ignorava. Ela se sentiu aliviada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Não percebera como temera por ele até ouvir aquelas notícias. Mas mesmo que ele estivesse bem, permanecia o fato dele não estar ali e dele ainda estar ignorando suas cartas.

Ela agradeceu o Prof. Flitwick e voltou para casa. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer em Hogwarts se o Snape não estava lá. Hermione imaginou onde ele podia ter ido; não conseguia pensar no Snape vivendo em outro lugar que não fosse Hogwarts, mesmo que fosse óbvio que ele tivesse um lar em outro lugar.

Se o Snape achava que podia enlouquecê-la de culpa, ele estava muito enganado. Ela iria para a Bulgária em dois dias, mas antes de ir, Hermione tinha uma última carta para escrever e outra visita para fazer.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Snape tenta encontrar sentido em sua vida e recebe uma visita.


	16. Capítulo 16: Entrega

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Entrega**

Severo, ao receber a primeira carta da Granger que se seguira aquele encontro desastroso, não tinha mais nenhuma opção senão sair de Hogwarts pela duração dos feriados. Ela tentaria encontrá-lo lá, eventualmente. Ela exsudara pena por toda parte, e Severo estava cansado de pena. Ele não precisava disso, não queria isso – nunca iria querer.

O lado bom dessa decisão de sair era, é claro, estar longe da pena da Granger, entretanto, o lado não tão bom disso era que ele não tinha mais lugar nenhum para ir exceto seu lar da infância na Rua da Fiação. Ele não tinha escolha. Não havia mais lugar nenhum para ir.

Então, para a Rua da Fiação ele foi, convencido de que isso era melhor do que a alternativa. Podia se esconder lá como fizera freqüentemente durante a guerra, e a ignoraria o quanto fosse possível. Isso lhe daria tempo para se recuperar da conversa que eles tiveram, da humilhação que sofrera, e mais o importante de tudo, para criar uma certa imunidade a essa mulher, que fora apenas uma garota irritante não havia muito tempo.

O que aconteceu com aquela menina? Ela obviamente se tornara uma mulher perigosa. Sabia como atingi-lo e não tinha medo de usar aquele poder, como a maioria das pessoas. Ela o desafiava, duvidava dele, e o fez se passar por tolo.

O pior de tudo era a habilidade da Granger de expô-lo, de forma notável, para si mesmo. Ele fora lá com o objetivo específico de pegar seu anel de volta, e saíra empurrando-o de volta para ela e admitindo sua miséria e que vivia uma vida sem sentido.

_Sou um fracasso patético de ser humano._

Ele sabia disso, e não precisava ser lembrado. Por três dias ele não foi, por três dias ele fora deixado no que se passava por paz na sua vida, achando que a Granger tinha seguido em frente com a vida perfeita dela e o deixado na sua vida miserável.

No terceiro dia, a opressão que sentiu e que culpou o fato de estar preso naquela casa deplorável, assombrado por lembranças dolorosas, tornou-se insuportável. Se ele tinha que ser assombrado por lembranças da sua infância, preferia aquelas lá fora, e vestindo uma capa, saiu para uma longa caminhada.

Ele percorreu os passos confiantes de um caminho bem conhecido, sem realmente olhar em volta, simplesmente sentindo o ar frio da brisa vindo do descampado rio congelado. O fundo branco, manchado em tons de cinza, combinava com seu humor e aparência, fazendo-o parecer ainda mais parte da paisagem. Mas os olhos de sua mente não viam o mundo monocromático à sua frente, mas sim todo em verdes e azuis, vermelhos vibrantes e marrons confortadores de verões passados na companhia da sua felicidade – porque a Lílian fora a única felicidade na sua vida.

Por anos, ele não fora em busca de suas lembranças felizes. Elas sempre estiveram ali, amarradas aos seus maiores erros, mantendo-o forte e vivo.

Completo.

Agora havia alguma coisa faltando, alguma coisa que ele perdera. Era de enlouquecer, e o levara até o velho parquinho. Não era o mesmo, nem em aparência e nem em sentimento. Ela não estava lá; ele não estava lá. Determinado a não voltar para sua miséria sem encontrar esse pedaço de si, Severo desceu a rua, deixando sua alma guiá-lo até uma casa, mas quando chegou lá, tijolo e grama fria o receberam; nenhum calor, nenhuma alegria, nenhuma culpa, somente indiferença e nada mais.

Severo observou a casa onde a Lílian vivera durante a infância com olhos negros que refletiam seu estado de espírito. Ele deu tempo suficiente para os antigos sentimentos se manifestarem, mas eles permaneceram inertes, seu coração intocado. Repassou em sua mente momentos importantes que vivera ali, mas não eram nada além do passado – um passado muito distante.

Dando as costas para esse exercício fútil, derrotado, ele voltou para sua casa ordinária, sabendo que nunca mais estaria completo, nem mesmo com as lembranças de Lílian. Entrou na sala de estar repleta de livros esperando ser recebido por uma solidão ainda mais profunda, mas ao invés disso encontrou uma coruja empoleirada no braço do sofá velho.

Por um momento, seu coração expandiu com a visão. Depois ele se lembrou que era muito provavelmente de Flitwick – nada para se animar. Mas na hora em que sentiu o pergaminho com os dedos, soube que era dela e parou – seu coração acabara de expandir novamente, e desta vez Severo não podia fazer nada para contê-lo.

A mensagem dela não era longa, e se ele olhasse para sua essência, era bem simples: _encontre comigo de novo, eu acredito em você._

Ele franziu a testa; ela sentia pena dele. Mesmo estando certo daquilo, Severo não jogou a carta dela fora. Ele a dobrou e deixou cair sobre o livro que estivera lendo. Foi para a cozinha, de repente notando que estava com fome.

o0oOo0o

Era o ultimo dia do ano, mas para o Severo era um dia como outro qualquer. Ele não planejara nada de especial para a noite e não planejaria. Estivera organizando todos os livros que mantinha ali – uma tarefa há muito adiada. Passaram-se três dias desde que Granger escrevera para ele. Se ela era metódica, talvez recebesse a visita de outra coruja antes do dia acabar.

Não passava muito do meio dia quando sua previsão se confirmou. Ele sorriu com malícia, satisfeito, pegando a missiva da ave e lendo-a enquanto andava até a cozinha. Parou quase lá, levantando as sobrancelhas para o conteúdo da carta.

Granger estava _implorando_ que ele respondesse as cartas, que a encontrasse. _Implorando_.

Severo não sabia o que fazer de uma Hermione Granger suplicante. Novamente, onde estava a grifinória orgulhosa, a menina irritante que fazia questão de ser aquela ajudando os alunos ineptos com seu intelecto superior só para mostrar que não precisava de ajuda nenhuma? A menina metida se fora?

Severo continuou seu caminho para a pequena cozinha de sua casa, tentando compreender com quem estava lidando. Quando voltou para a sala de visitas trazendo uma xícara de chá, estava perdido em pensamentos, os livros por toda parte esquecidos.

Tentou esquecer a menina e focar sua atenção na mulher que encontrara no Caldeirão Furado. Tentou repassar em sua mente todas as expressões dela, os gestos. Ela tinha olhos castanhos expressivos, que traiam os pensamentos dela sem a necessidade de Legilimência. As mãos dela eram delicadas, pequenas e pareciam macias.

Somente então Severo se lembrou do anel. Pegou-o de surpresa, não porque não a vira usando-o naquele dia, mas porque ele não pensara nele há algum tempo. Franziu a testa com a realização. Isso tudo _era_ por causa de seu anel, afinal de contas.

Seja como fosse, Severo dobrou a carta e deixou-a no sofá quando se levantou. Ele não tinha intenção de responder, então não importava o que provocara esse comportamento. O Inferno podia congelar e Severo não dava a mínima.

Trabalhou o dia todo nos seus livros, mas à noite, perto da meia-noite, escolheu uma boa garrafa de vinho trouxa e serviu um pouco num copo de vidro comum. Rolou o líquido na língua, saboreando-o enquanto o velho relógio anunciava o final do ano.

Subiu para o segundo andar não muito depois, preparando-se para uma boa noite de sono. Antes de Morfeu o arrastar para a inconsciência, a visão de olhos castanhos olhando intensamente para ele, junto com a lembrança das cartas, fez um sorriso crescer nos cantos da sua boca.

Severo sonhou naquela noite, mas não se lembrou de nada na manhã seguinte.

o0oOo0o

Hogwarts era seguro novamente, ou assim sugeriu a carta que Flitwick enviara. Granger visitara o castelo ontem, procurando por ele, e fora para casa frustrada, ou assim ele esperava.

Essa situação começava a entretê-lo. A Granger estava enlouquecendo com o desprezo da pena dela. Ela implorara, fora atrás dele. Era bom para ela beber um pouco do próprio veneno, sendo torturada assim como o torturara cada vez que lhe negara o anel.

O que ela faria depois? Essa nova Hermione Granger era muito mais interessante do que sua versão mais nova. Ele não precisava mais se esconder; tinha a vantagem agora. Então decidiu que podia deixar a Rua da Fiação. Era sexta-feira, e podia aproveitar o castelo livre de alunos por uma última semana antes do novo semestre começar. Devotaria um pouco do seu tempo para sua pesquisa negligenciada, e esperaria o próximo passo da Granger.

Porque ele não tinha dúvidas que sendo a grifinória que era, ela não desistiria até conseguir o que queria, seja lá o que fosse.

o0oOo0o

Uma batida na porta do seu escritório perturbou Severo. O semestre começara hoje e eleja estava sendo exposto a alunos irritantes.

— Entre — chamou irritado.

Arrependeu-se no momento em que a porta abriu para admitir seu martírio, Harry maldito Potter.

— Precisamos conversar — Potter o informou.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha à audácia dele. — Eu certamente não preciso conversar com você, Potter. Na verdade, não preciso e não quero. — Severo dispensou Potter com aquilo e voltou para as redações que corrigia.

— Estou aqui em nome de outra pessoa — Potter continuou, tomando a cadeira em frente à mesa sem ser convidado, como sempre. — Vim entregar uma carta e preciso que leia antes de eu ir embora.

Severo bufou apesar de sua simulação de ignorar o homem. — Você realmente deveria perguntar sobre as corujas, Potter. Elas são aves muito capazes, muito eficientes na entrega de correspondência.

Uma carta caiu sobre as redações que corrigia. Severo levantou os olhos com desprezo. Abriu a boca para falar, mas Potter foi mais rápido.

— Quer que eu saia, então leia a carta. — O calvário de Severo cruzou os braços sobre o peito e reclinou-se na cadeira.

Severo olhou feio para ele, pegando o pergaminho que Potter acabara de jogar para ele para jogar de volta quando sentiu a qualidade do papel. Olhou para o envelope e estreitou os olhos.

— O que é isso? — perguntou suspeito. Era obviamente uma carta da Granger, mas Severo tinha que perguntar. O que o Potter tinha a ver com isso?

— É uma carta, professor, e uma que o senhor deve ler antes que eu possa ir embora.

Os olhos de Severo permaneceram estreitos enquanto olhava fixamente para o Potter. — Posso ver que é uma carta, seu idiota. O que você tem a ver com isso?

— Por que não lê e descobre? — Potter sorriu com malícia.

— Quem mandou você aqui? — Severo queria saber quanto o Potter sabia.

— Professor, apenas abra a carta — Potter disse, perecendo irritado.

Já curioso demais, Severo abriu a carta da Granger.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**Sei que não quer me encontrar, não sou estúpida, mas não pense que pode me ignorar e evitar para sempre. O senhor saiu antes de terminarmos nossa conversa. Não foi minha intenção assustar ou insultá-lo.**_

_**O anel é seu, não tenho dúvidas agora. Estava só tentando entender a importância que ele tinha para o senhor, mas acho que fui longe demais. Não queria que fosse embora daquele jeito, e estive procurando pelo senhor desde então para me desculpar.**_

_**Então, me desculpe.**_

Severo suspirou.

_**Eu sei como o anel Claddagh é importante para o senhor – muito mais do que para mim. Mesmo não sabendo o motivo, quero que o tenha de volta. Estou passando um mês na Bulgária, mas peça ao Harry pela bolsinha; ele está com ela.**_

_Ela deu o anel para o Potter! Ela contou para ele!_ Severo nem sabia o que o fez continuar lendo.

_**Aliás, ele não sabe o que está acontecendo. Eu não violaria sua privacidade assim, não poderia. Se ele agir como se soubesse de alguma coisa, é porque ele quer que o senhor deixe escapar alguma informação, é uma técnica auror. Mas tenho certeza que o senhor já sabe tudo isso.**_

_**Antes de deixá-lo, tenho uma última coisa para pedir: responda as minhas cartas, por favor.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Hermione**_

Severo não sabia se era o pedido ou como ela assinara a carta, mas ele sentiu vontade de sorrir. Não o fez, mas o sentimento estava ali.

Potter olhava fixamente para ele, estava ciente disso. Dobrou a carta e encontrou o olhar dele.

— Acho que tem algo mais para mim.

Potter tirou uma bolsinha de dentro das vestes e ofereceu-a para Severo. Ele a pegou, mas não abriu, colocando-a na gaveta da mesa.

— Pode ir embora agora, Potter — dispensou o mensageiro.

— Acho que a Hermione estará esperando uma resposta — Potter disse.

— Isso não é da sua conta. Fez sua entrega, agora vá brincar de coruja em outro lugar. — Severo se levantou, colocou as mãos na mesa, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o Potter.

Potter suspirou e levantou-se para sair. Quando parou no meio do caminho e olhou para trás, pronto para dizer alguma coisa, Severo clamou:

— Fora.

Desta vez ele foi, amaldiçoando baixinho, e Severo estava livre para transformar seu sorriso malicioso num sorriso de verdade quando a porta bateu.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo... **Hermione tenta viver sem o anel e o seu dono.


	17. Capítulo 17: Espera

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Espera**

Hermione estivera em Sofia, capital trouxa e bruxa da Bulgária, desde domingo de manhã, mas seus pensamentos e seu coração permaneceram em Londres com o Harry e o anel. Ela tomou a decisão correta ao enviar o Harry para Hogwarts? Ela saberia de manhã...

Ela esperava que o Snape entendesse que o Harry era o único em que ela podia confiar o anel dele. Ela esperava que ele não adivinhasse que ela sabia que o Snape cooperaria apenas para se livrar dele... mas _será_ que ele cooperaria? Nunca uma segunda-feira demorara tanto para passar.

Ela sentia falta do anel. Era bobo, mas sentia falta dele. Hermione sabia que tinha um valor simbólico para ela, que ele significava sobreviver a guerra e honrar os mortos, mas desde a primeira carta do Snape, ele adquirira um significado completamente novo. Ele significara que ela tinha algo que a ligava a outra pessoa de uma forma tão forte que sua ausência física era como a ausência _dele_.

Loucura, ela sabia. Mas alguns sentimentos eram difíceis de explicar, se não impossíveis. Ela certamente não conseguia explicar por que ver o Snape tão miserável a fizera se sentir tão culpada. Ele estava sempre tentando fazê-la se sentir miserável, insultando-a de todas as formas possíveis, e mesmo assim ela se sentia culpada e preocupada.

E agora ela sentia falta dele! Como ela podia ter saudades dele?

Talvez o anel estivesse mesmo amaldiçoado e ela estava sob algum encanto.

Hermione suspirou. Nada de bom podia sair dessa linha de pensamento. O Auror Konsta Petrov já tinha quase terminado a explanação sobre como o sistema legal deles era diferente do da Bretanha. Ela teria que ler nos livros que ele emprestara tudo que perdera.

Acabou sendo uma boa coisa. Hermione adormeceu lendo e não teve a oportunidade de perder o sono com o que ela ainda insistia que não tinha importância: a reação do Snape à sua carta.

o0oOo0o

Hermione soube que seu plano funcionara porque o Harry enviara uma carta para contar, mas era só. Nenhuma notícia do Snape, nem mesmo uma mensagem pelo Harry. Ela se sentiu um pouco desapontada; esperara algum tipo de resposta.

Claro, agora que o Snape tinha o anel de volta, por que ele escreveria? Para agradecê-la? Ela achava que não. Provavelmente nunca mais ouviria falar dele novamente.

A idéia era tão azeda que ela perdeu o apetite, deixando metade do café da manhã intocado. Três dias se passaram desde que Harry entregara o anel, desde que o Snape lera sua carta pedindo que ele respondesse. Fora um tiro de longe, mas ela realmente queria saber a reação dele ao anel. Sentia-se mal por não ter conseguido entregá-lo pessoalmente.

Hermione passou o dia triste com a ausência tanto do anel quanto da resposta do Snape.

À noite, estivera lendo na cama, torcendo para cair no sono, quando uma coruja bicou a janela.

Hermione pulou da cama e quase correu até ela. A brisa fria que gelou o quarto não a preocupou enquanto desemaranhava a carta da pata da coruja, e o frio significou ainda menos quando ela reconheceu a letra de mão.

_Ele respondeu!_

Rapidamente, ela abriu o envelope e leu a carta do Snape.

_**Cara Senhorita Granger,**_

_**Sua idéia de mandar o Potter para me atormentar foi no mínimo pavorosa. Só estou escrevendo porque não consigo entender como alguém tão inteligente como a senhorita poderia ter confiado meu anel a um idiota daqueles. Desprazível, Senhorita Granger.**_

_**Foi pura sorte o meu anel voltar para mim a salvo. E pensar que me disse que o anel era precioso para a senhorita. Imagino o que faz com algo que não gosta.**_

_**Só estou feliz do anel ter sido salvo a tempo.**_

_**Severo Snape**_

— Bobo — ela xingou em voz alta, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ela não sabia por que uma carta tão insultante do Snape a fazia feliz. Talvez fosse pelo elogio que escapou nela. Ele a chamara de inteligente. Ela imaginava se ele sequer percebera o que dissera no processo de denegrir o Harry.

Hermione dobrou a carta e foi para a cama. De repente, ela estava realmente cansada, e o sono não demorou a envolvê-la. Olhos escuros com profundidade incrível eram tudo que ela se lembraria do sonho daquela noite.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Cartas que constroem uma amizade.


	18. Capítulo 18: Amizade

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Amizade**

Aquela primeira carta depois da devolução do anel abrira um novo canal de comunicação entre a Hermione e o Severo. Hermione respondera a coruja dele de manhã, sem querer que a comunicação entre eles se findasse.

No começo, as cartas tinham quase o mesmo tom das anteriores. Hermione retrucaria o sarcasmo de Severo com palavras intencionais.

_**(...)**_

_**Seu anel nunca esteve em perigo, então pare com o drama. Além do mais, todo esse impasse do anel está resolvido. Podemos deixar isso para trás?**_

_**(...)**_

Mas mesmo as palavras escritas daquela maneira nunca tinham a intenção de magoar, e de certa forma os dois sabiam disso. Não importava o quanto uma amizade entre eles parecesse estranha ou improvável; estava se desenvolvendo assim mesmo.

Nem mesmo eles pareciam entender as razões um do outro para continuar com aquilo. Cada carta terminaria com um comentário adicional, procurando confiança.

_**(...)**_

_**Nevou o dia todo hoje. Não sabia que o inverno na Bulgária poderia ser tão severo. Como está o inverno na Escócia?**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Obs.: Obrigada por responder.**_

Severo não facilitou as coisas para a Hermione. Ele passara muitas décadas se guardando dos outros, nunca deixando suas defesas pessoais caírem. Não poderia ser fácil para ele, também. Sua primeira reação era sempre o ataque.

_**(...)**_

_**Frio, úmido, e escuro.**_

_**Discutir o tempo é muito interessante. É como falar de absolutamente NADA.**_

_**Até mesmo os idiotas dos meus alunos poderiam ter pensado em algo melhor para me fazer perder tempo. Braços quebrados, destruição de móveis, transfiguração de partes do corpo, redecoração da sala de aula... Poderia passar os dias rindo se não estivesse tão ocupado com detenções e descontando todos aqueles pontos da Grifinória.**_

_**Severo Snape**_

_**Obs.: Não estou respondendo por que pediu.**_

O que Severo não esperava era a persistência dela. Talvez ele tivesse esperança que ela persistiria, porém sua experiência de vida não o deixava parâmetros para acreditar que isso aconteceria. Mas a Hermione não era como ninguém que ele conhecera na vida. Ela era ousada e não o temia.

_**Caro Professor Snape,**_

_**Pensei que distribuir detenções e descontar pontos da Grifinória fosse o que lhe fazia feliz para começo de conversa. Acho que nunca ouvi sua risada e fiquei distraída o dia todo tentando imaginá-la. O que lhe faz rir?**_

_**(...)**_

_**Já que ficou entediado quando discutimos o tempo, talvez concorde em discutir algo mais interessante, digamos, como o senhor sobreviveu àquela cobra malvada. Ou podemos discutir cores, comidas, músicas favoritas...**_

_**Quero lhe conhecer melhor.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Obs.: Por que está respondendo, então?**_

Dizer que o Severo estava assustado com palavras simples tais como "quero lhe conhecer melhor" parecia loucura, mas era uma verdade que ele nunca admitiria. Seu primeiro impulso era de cortar toda a comunicação com a Hermione, mas depois de um dia passado num humor horrível, culminando numa conversa irritante com a Minerva durante o café da manhã do dia seguinte – onde torradas feitas por elfos domésticos foram mencionadas – Severo escreveu uma resposta rápida.

_**Cara Senhorita Granger,**_

_**Eu não rio. Sou um professor, vivo em miséria. Pensei que já tivéssemos repassado isso.**_

_**Minha cor é a preta. Chocolate é minha comida preferida. Eu gosto do som do piano.**_

_**Severo Snape**_

_**Obs.: Por que continua escrevendo?**_

Era o mais impessoal possível, curta e sarcástica. Entretanto, Hermione ficou radiante ao recebê-la. Para ela, significava que eles começavam uma amizade, e ela ansiava por isso. Tinha algo sobre o Severo que fazia a Hermione feliz. Talvez fosse o fato de estar tentando fazê-lo feliz e agora teria uma chance de ser bem sucedida. Talvez fosse uma coisa completamente diferente; algo que ela não conseguia reconhecer e nem estava tentando.

Decidiu que não precisava ser tão cautelosa com suas palavras depois dessa última carta. Era como uma permissão para ir em frente e conhecê-lo melhor. Era também um desafio. Na sua resposta, Hermione dispensou as formalidades e não segurou os impulsos de escrever o que queria.

_**Caro Severo,**_

_**Chocolate? **__**Sério? Eu não achei que você tinha um gosto para doces, mas isso me fez surgir com uma nova teoria. Acho que a razão de você não rir é porque você não come chocolate o suficiente. Agora fico imaginando que sua risada é rica como chocolate e é tudo culpa sua.**_

_**Sorvete de chocolate, chocolate quente, bolo de chocolate, bomba de chocolate... sua risada.**_

_**(...)**_

_**Eu gosto de frutas. Morangos, maçãs, ameixas. Minha cor preferida é azul, e eu adoro o som do piano também. Você toca?**_

_**Isso me lembra de perguntar, como você sobreviveu à Nagini?**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Obs.: Porque você continua respondendo.**_

Severo teve que ler aquilo muitas vezes, especialmente a parte do chocolate. Se ele permitisse que seu rosto revelasse emoções, mostraria choque. Será que ela estava... flertando com ele? Se Severo não soubesse melhor, acreditaria que sim.

_Merlin, bombas de chocolate!_

Isso pegou Severo tão desavisado que demorou um pouco para ele perceber como a Hermione tinha chamado ele.

Claro, a Hermione não tinha idéia do que essa conversa sobre chocolate significava para o Severo, e ele não revelou nada da sua reação na resposta para ela.

_**Cara Hermione,**_

_**Minha risada não tem nada a ver com chocolate. Que idéia ridícula é essa?**_

_**Eu não toco nenhum instrumento, mas aposto que você toca pelo menos três, sendo a sabe-tudo que é.**_

_**Eu tinha um Bezoar debaixo da língua naquele dia.**_

_**Severo**_

_**Obs.: Quem disse que podia dispensar as formalidades?**_

Seu primeiro nome no começo da carta o traiu. Hermione sabia que ele não se ofendera com suas liberdades. Ele até respondera suas perguntas sem muita objeção. Claro que ela não acreditou na estória do Bezoar, mas mesmo assim! Estava feliz por ele ter parado de ignorar o assunto.

_**Caro Severo,**_

_**Pensar que você tem uma risada rica não é ridículo. Sua voz é aveludada e rica, bem bonita, na verdade. Só podia assumir que sua risada seguiria o mesmo rumo. Acho que descobrirei por mim mesma logo.**_

_**Eu toco piano, mas fracassei no violino. Satisfeito agora?**_

_**Antes que eu esqueça, um Bezoar não poderia ter lhe salvado naquele dia. Como você sobreviveu, Severo?**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Obs.: Parecia errado continuar lhe chamando de Professor.**_

Era definitivamente errado chamá-lo de Professor, especialmente depois de toda aquela conversa sobre chocolate. Ele vinha sonhando com a Hermione dando trufas na sua boca, comendo morangos banhados em chocolate e lambendo o excesso dos lábios, e isso o enlouquecia.

Ele era louco de continuar alimentando essas fantasias, especialmente porque, se existia algo entre eles, era amizade e nada mais.

Todo esse chocolate à parte, Severo continuou a se corresponder com a Hermione e abriu-se para a amizade como não o fazia desde a infância, desde Lílian.

Era aterrorizante, particularmente porque ela era tão mais nova que ele. E como a Lílian, Hermione não dependia da sua amizade para ser feliz; ela tinha outros amigos, pessoas da idade dela.

Severo tinha a inclinação de procurar o anel em seu bolso quando seus pensamentos iam para esse lado. Era a necessidade de prender-se a Hermione que o fazia segurar o anel Claddagh. Se ele falhasse com ela também, como falhara com a Lílian...

Mas as cartas continuaram indo e vindo, e enquanto ele as tivesse – e ao anel – ele viveria. Ele não precisava de muito; aprendera há muito tempo que a felicidade era um conceito relativo.

O que Severo não sabia era que a Hermione tinha planos bem diferentes no que tangia a felicidade dele. Uma carta curta poderia ter lhe avisado.

_**Caro Severo,**_

_**Você não é um vampiro! Você estava vivinho antes daquele monstro lhe morder – e estou falando da Nagini, não do Drácula! Esta explicação foi ainda mais absurda que a do Bezoar, da ressuscitação trouxa, e da Polissuco juntas!**_

_**Você deve estar rindo muito com isso.**_

_**De qualquer forma, estou pegando uma chave de portal para Londres amanhã à tarde, e poderemos nos encontrar no próximo final de semana, finalmente. Ouvirei sua risada rica como chocolate então.**_

_**Mandarei uma carta confirmando a hora e o local.**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Hermione**_

Tudo estivera ótimo até aquela carta. Severo podia lidar com a Hermione numa distância segura, e até onde as distâncias seguras iam, a Bulgária era perfeita, Londres era arriscado, mas cara à cara era desastre.

_Ela tinha que mencionar chocolate?_

Severo rolou o anel entre dois dedos no interior do seu bolso, na esperança de que encontrasse uma maneira de evitar esse encontro – pelo bem de seu coração.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Um segundo encontro, agora com chocolate.


	19. Capítulo 19: Tempo Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Tempo Juntos**

Severo estivera muito quieto desde que ela voltara para Londres. Hermione estava acostumada com as cartas diárias e sentia muita falta delas. O que poderia ter causado esse silêncio? Hermione tentou lembrar o que dissera na última carta, mas não se lembrava de nada que pudesse tê-lo ofendido.

Talvez uma ofensa não fosse o que Hermione devesse procurar, ela percebeu e corou. Será que ele estava ciente da natureza real de seus sentimentos por ele? Será que ele sabia que estivera pensando nele como mais que amigo que ele, calado, concordou em ser?

Hermione suspirou.

Ela não tivera a intenção de que isso acontecesse, mas como sua mãe sempre dizia, existem certas coisas que simplesmente não podem ser evitadas. Amor, paixão, desejo, ou fosse lá o que ela sentia por Severo estava entre essas coisas. Ela simplesmente não podia evitar; apaixonara-se por esse homem misterioso, inteligente e surpreendentemente divertido; um bruxo complicado cuja história estava intrincada com aquele de seu mundo. Um bruxo que ela queria entender, e cuidar, e proteger, e amar...

Hermione aceitara aqueles sentimentos e estava feliz com eles, mas o Severo não tinha nem idéia de como ela se sentia. Era cedo demais, eles ainda estavam se conhecendo e ela não podia simplesmente aparatar para onde ele estava e beijá-lo.

A idéia de beijar Severo a distraiu do problema em mãos. Ela comprara trufas de chocolate para ele em seu último dia na Bulgária e não conseguia parar de pensar nos lábios dele se fechando ao redor do doce, fazendo-o derreter na quentura...

Hermione molhou os lábios que ficaram repentinamente secos com a idéia. Essa fantasia não se realizaria tão cedo se ela não descobrisse o que estava acontecendo de errado com o Severo, por que ele não escrevera uma carta em dois dias. Buscar todas as razões possíveis e imagináveis era um exercício fútil. Ela deixou o sofá e foi atrás de pergaminho e pena ao invés disso. Escreveria para ele e veria o que ele diria – esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

o0oOo0o

_**Querido Severo,**_

_**Estou em Londres desde segunda-feira e o trabalho está tomando a maior parte do meu tempo. O que você tem feito? Não tenho notícias de você há algum tempo. Sinto falta das suas explicações impossíveis para a sua sobrevivência, das suas recomendações de livros, dos relatos de seus dias miseráveis. Sinto falta de você.**_

_**Estou esperando ansiosamente pelo nosso encontro no final de semana. Entretanto, não sei para onde poderíamos ir. Tem algum lugar que queira visitar? Você poderia me mostrar aquele museu bruxo que me falou, ou se não quiser ir muito longe do castelo, poderíamos almoçar no Três Vassouras. Você tem alguma coisa em mente?**_

_**Os exercícios de defesa que sugeri funcionaram? Espero que seus alunos do sétimo ano estejam todos bem e saudáveis.**_

_**Estarei esperando sua resposta.**_

_**Com carinho,  
Hermione**_

Severo delineou as três últimas palavras da carta, como fazia todas as vezes que a coruja o encontrava em algum lugar privado. Suspirou.

_Também senti sua falta, Hermione._

Ele tentara ficar longe dela, tentara acreditar que agora que ela estava de volta perto dos amigos ela nem perceberia que parara de escrever, mas Severo estava aparentemente errado. Ela sentia sua falta; quais eram as chances daquilo acontecer? Hermione Granger seria o seu fim.

— Droga! — amaldiçoou.

o0oOo0o

_**Hermione,**_

_**Infelizmente não poderei lhe encontrar nesse final de semana. Hogwarts está a todo vapor, precisando de seus Diretores de Casa para evitar que o castelo seja implodido. Podemos continuar a nos comunicar por cartas até que encontremos uma data melhor.**_

_**Terminou de ler minhas últimas recomendações? Se gostou, tenho mais para recomendar na mesma linha.**_

_**Os exercícios de defesa foram um sucesso, uma idéia muito boa.**_

_**Severo**_

Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração ao final daquela carta.

_Ele está me evitando novamente. _Ela suspirou.

Ela sabia que não teria uma data melhor, que ele continuaria inventando desculpas, e no quesito desculpas, a possível implosão de Hogwarts não enganaria Hermione. Doía, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

A carta dele era uma confirmação de que Severo sabia como ela se sentia com relação a ele, e essa era a maneira gentil dele dizer: "não, obrigado". Ele estava mantendo ela longe, tentando ser gentil e dizer que eles podiam continuar com as cartas, mas ser gentil não era o que o Severo fazia de melhor, então...

Se aquela era a decisão dele, ela a respeitaria. Ficaria longe.

Hermione dobrou a carta e colocou-a gentilmente sobre o livro que lia – uma das recomendações dele – e levou seu coração dolorido para a cama.

o0oOo0o

— As torradas o ofendem novamente, Severo?

— Dá para esquecer, Minerva? — ele disse sem dar muita atenção a ela.

Severo estivera olhando feio para o seu café da manhã sem tocá-lo. Era sábado, e completavam dois dias sem sinal de Hermione. Ele estava tão absorto pensando nela que nem notou como a Minerva o escrutinava.

— O que você disse para a Hermione? — Minerva perguntou.

Ele olhou rapidamente para ela, surpreso pela pergunta inesperada. Desviou o olhar e observou os alunos do primeiro ano se sentarem para a refeição, tentando cobrir sua reação de surpresa. — Do que você está falando?

— Não de torradas, obviamente — ela disse. — Eu sei que tem trocado cartas com a Hermione Granger já há algum tempo, mas faz alguns dias desde a última carta. Posso apenas assumir que a culpa é sua. O que você disse? Finalmente contou a ela como se sente?

Ele estreitou os olhos para olhar novamente para ela. — Como me sinto sobre a Hermione? Está gagá?

— Hermione, heim?

Severo amaldiçoou o deslize. Minerva não desistiria agora; ele escutaria o sermão todo.

— Ela sente o mesmo por você? — O sorriso dela era desconcertante.

Ele tomou um gole de café para esquentar a garganta. — Sente o quê?

— Ah, pode parar, Severo. Você está vivo, ela está viva. Ao contrário do que você gosta que as pessoas pensem, eu sei que tem um coração. Não consigo ver o que tem de errado em desenvolver sentimentos por uma jovem inteligente e bonita — Minerva insistiu.

Sua testa franziu ainda mais. _Ela não consegue ver a impropriedade das próprias palavras?_

— Estivemos discutindo alguns encantamentos, só isso. Até onde eu sei, isso não tem nada a ver com _sentir_ alguma coisa — respondeu.

— Você é muito jovem para ser tão amargurado, Severo. Se você não disse nada, o que aconteceu?

Severo decidiu ignorá-la. Ficou incrivelmente difícil de aturar o olhar incessante dela depois de um tempo. Ele suspirou, olhando de volta para ela.

— Ela queria me encontrar neste final de semana, mas estou muito ocupado. Agora, pode cuidar da sua própria vida? — ele perguntou, irritado.

— Ah, Severo, querido. — O tom dela era tão brando que o assustou. — Você faria bom proveito de um tempo longe de Hogwarts vez ou outra, e a Hermione é muito boa companhia. Tire uma folga e vá ver sua garota.

— Você está sugerindo que eu deixe o Salão Principal e vá direto traçar seu precioso anjo grifinório? — Ele esperava que ele visse o absurdo do que implicava.

— Não seja bobo, Severo. — Ela afagou sua mão. — Não existem anjos na Grifinória.

— Minerva! — ele sibilou surpreso. Não podia esconder sua reação às palavras dela. Conhecia Minerva desde os onze anos, e nunca em todos esses anos ela falara assim com ele, sobre aquilo. Era desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo.

Minerva deu um riso curto, afagando sua mão uma última vez antes de dizer:

— Como suas torradas, Severo. Precisará da sua energia.

Aquilo era demais. Ele se levantou e deixou o Salão Principal. Todos ao seu redor tinham enlouquecido, e estavam tentando levá-lo com eles. Severo estimava sua sanidade.

o0oOo0o

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento. Da lareira para o balcão da cozinha, depois até a janela e de volta em frente à lareira de novo, Bichento seguindo-a do sofá, girando a cabeça para observá-la. Ela limpara, organizara, lera, mas nada conseguia tirar sua mente de Severo, e andar de um lado para o outro a deixava ainda mais impaciente.

_É impossível!_

Ela jogou os braços para cima e caiu no sofá ao lado de seu gato, cansada de andar. Ele olhou fixamente para ela por um momento antes de esconder a cabeça nas almofadas. Já passava do meio dia de domingo, e ela não almoçara ainda. Não que ela se importasse. O que ela devia fazer era comer quantidades enormes de sorvete de chocolate e assistir filmes água com açúcar. Pelo menos era como as mulheres enfrentavam esse tipo de coisa, certo?

Chocolate...

Aquilo lhe lembrou da caixa de trufas que ela comprara para o Severo em Sofia. Elas seriam tão eficientes quanto sorvete, com o bônus de privar o Severo delas. Era irracional, mas Hermione estava brava porque ele estava empurrando ela para longe.

Levantou-se e foi pegar a caixa. De volta ao sofá, ela rasgou o papel de presente da caixa, abriu-a, e tirou um bombom. Deu uma mordida, esperando algum tipo de conforto com o ato. Tudo que isso fez foi levá-la a pensar em Severo mordendo-o, fazendo um barulho de prazer.

_Ai meu Deus!_

Ela suspirou. Não havia como ela esquecê-lo com chocolate. Deu outra mordida, agora por frustração. Por que ele tinha que afastá-la? Por que ele tinha que se esconder toda vez que ela mencionava um encontro? Ele não podia negar que havia algo entre eles, nem que fosse somente amizade da parte dele. Amigos deveriam se encontrar também.

_Isso não está funcionando_ — ela pensou, olhando feio e depois comendo o resto do bombom.

— O que ele está fazendo é errado, Bichento. — Ela afagou o pelo alaranjado do gato. — Não dá para continuar assim.

Ela nunca o veria novamente se não fizesse alguma coisa; nunca ouviria a voz aveludada dele fazendo sons de prazer ou rindo... e ela deveria! Queria vê-lo, e aquele sentimento não passaria só porque ele queria que passasse. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, ou morreria de frustração.

— Vou para Hogwarts — declarou.

Decidida, ela se pôs em pé e foi rapidamente para o quarto. Mudou de roupa – ela não queria parecer desesperada, mas também não precisava parecer toda surrada – puxou a caixa de chocolates para perto, e antes que perdesse a coragem, aparatou para os portões de Hogwarts. Sem pensar duas vezes no que estava fazendo, pegou o caminho que levava as portas do castelo.

O calor lá dentro era receptivo. Alguns poucos estudantes se viraram para ver quem entrava no castelo. Ela andou rapidamente em direção às masmorras, para longe dos olhos curiosos. Agora não era hora de sentir-se como uma aluna do terceiro ano fora da cama depois das nove.

Encontrou mais alunos no caminho pelos corredores escuros. Rapidamente – talvez rapidamente demais – ela alcançou a porta do escritório dele. Ela tinha que bater, sabia disso. O que ele diria a ele? Que desculpa ela tinha para estar ali?

_Ótimo plano, Hermione_ — caçoou de si mesma.

Respirou fundo e levantou a mão direita para bater e assustou-se quando a porta se abriu antes.

— Hermione? — ele disse, obviamente surpreso com a presença dela ali.

— Boa tarde, Severo — ela cumprimentou sem graça. — Eu... — Era mais difícil inventar algo para dizer agora que ele olhava fixamente para ela. — Eu... estava em Hogsmeade e tinha esses chocolates que comprei em Sofia para você e pensei que podia aproveitar minha viagem e trazê-los, mas eu sei que está ocupado–

— Hermione — ele interrompeu, ainda olhando atentamente para ela.

_Meu Deus, meu nome na voz dele!_

Ela ofereceu a caixa, sem saber mais o que fazer e certa de que deveria fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa.

Ele aceitou, e ela desviou o olhar do dele, corando. — Eu–

— Entre — ele disse antes que ela pudesse dizer mais nada.

O escritório dele estava exatamente como ela se lembrava. Era desconfortável estar ali em circunstâncias tão diferentes. Era um pouco perturbador, e Severo pareceu notar seu desconforto. Ele foi até uma prateleira e tirou um livro dela. A estante se moveu para revelar uma porta secreta, que ele abriu, dando um passo de lado para chamá-la. — Depois de você.

Hermione entrou no espaço estreito que logo se abriu numa sala ampla. A luz estava baixa e convidativa, um fogo estalava na lareira, jogando sombras pela sala. Hermione percebeu que eram os aposentos dele.

— Sente-se — ele ofereceu, apontando para as poltronas perto da lareira. — Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

— Chá, por favor. — Ela escolheu uma das poltronas e acomodou-se, olhando em volta pela sala. Estava cheia de livros em estantes que iam do chão ao teto. Havia poucos itens de decoração, mas aqueles poucos eram o suficiente, na opinião de Hermione. A mesa a um canto, coberta com pilhas de papéis e livros, davam à sala um ar de ambiente vivido que Hermione achou bem reconfortante.

Suas contemplações foram interrompidas quando uma xícara apareceu à sua frente. Ela a aceitou, tomando um gole e observando Severo tomar a outra poltrona com sua graça habitual.

O silêncio a deixava nervosa. As coisas eram muito mais fáceis no pergaminho.

Ele a observava por cima da borda da xícara. — Você não respondeu minha última carta.

De todas as coisas que ela achou que ele diria, aquela não era uma delas. Foi muito inesperado.

— Você estava ocupado — ela respondeu. — Não achei que estivesse esperando uma resposta — acrescentou, deixando um pouco de sua insegurança tingir sua resposta.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, depois colocou a xícara numa mesa entre as duas poltronas. — Pensei ter dito que poderíamos continuar nos correspondendo até que pudéssemos nos encontrar.

— Estou aqui agora.

— Mas não esteve ontem, ou antes de ontem.

_Por que tudo isso?_ — Hermione pensou, franzindo a testa para ele. — Pensei que estivesse ocupado, porque você _disse_ que estaria _ocupado_.

— Para um encontro! — ele disse. — Ainda podia lidar com a minha correspondência sem nenhum problema.

— Severo, isso é ridículo!

Aquilo o silenciou e deu-lhe tempo para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava distraída quando ele se levantou da poltrona e pareceu estar procurando por algum livro nas estantes, só que ele não estava.

— Acho que deveria ir embora — Hermione disse depois que o silêncio se esticou por tempo demais. Ela se levantou e olhou em volta procurando a porta por onde eles entraram

— Espere. — A palavra quieta chamou sua atenção. Ele se virou para olhar para ela. — Você já está aqui. Fique, por favor.

Aquilo aqueceu o sentimento gélido no fundo do seu estômago; o medo que sentira com a hostilidade inesperada dele se dissolvia em algo tolerável.

— Desculpa por não ter respondido a carta — ela se pegou desculpando-se.

Ele suspirou, andando de volta para a poltrona. Ela se sentou na que abandonara momentos antes.

— Hermione, eu não sou bom com essas coisas — ele disse, olhando fixamente para as mãos, que brincavam com os braços da cadeira.

Hermione se derreteu com a visão da timidez dele. Era tão raro ver Severo Snape vulnerável em qualquer circunstância. A inaptidão dele era meio que fofa, ela achou.

— Severo — ela chamou, e só continuou a falar quando ele olhou para ela —, você está sendo bobo. — Ela sorriu, incapaz de evitar que a leveza de seu coração se mostrasse.

Ele fez uma cena ao revirar os olhos para ela.

— Você não está ocupado de verdade, está? — Quando o pouco de expressão existente no rosto dele desapareceu por sob uma máscara de frieza, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione antecipou: — Eu entendo que você não pode deixar o castelo à mercê dos alunos demoníacos com risco de implosão e tudo mais, o que estou perguntando é se você se importaria com a minha companhia. Sou boa em Defesa. Poderíamos formar um bom time. Os alunos não teriam chance. — Ela sorriu novamente, desta vez com menos convicção.

_E se ele me rejeitar? O que eu estava pensando ao propor isso?_ Hermione esperava o pior.

— Por que você iria querer isso?

Melhor que o pior, ela achou.

— Somos amigos, Severo, e é isso que amigos fazem. Eles ficam por perto, passam tempos juntos, falam besteira — ela explicou, esperando que ele comprasse a idéia. Ela precisava ficar perto dele, essa era a razão, mas não podia dizer isso a ele.

— Está bem — ele disse.

Ela levantou os olhos de suas mãos, surpresa por ele ter concordado.

— Com uma condição — ele acrescentou, e o sorriso de Hermione nunca apareceu —, você irá corrigir as redações dos alunos do primeiro ano.

— Você não consegue se segurar, consegue?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e os olhos dele dançavam com curiosidade divertida.

— Está bem, mas serei boazinha e darei só "O"s. — Ela não podia segurar o sorriso. Estava provocando Severo Snape e ele a provocava de volta.

— Você só vai apontar os erros. Eu direi qual será a nota. — Ele se levantou da poltrona e foi até a mesa. Com um feitiço murmurado, uma pilha de pergaminhos voou do escritório para pousar ordenadamente no centro da mesa.

— Eu lhes darei "O"s, e não há nada que você possa fazer.

Ele separou metade das redações e entregou para ela. — Você corrigirá metade, eu corrigirei a outra metade. Se você der "O"s para elas, será injusta com a metade que eu corrigirei.

— Sonserino cretino — ela murmurou, pegando a pilha de pergaminhos, a pena e a tinta que ele forneceu.

Por dentro, Hermione se sentia leve e boba, feliz por ele não estar pondo ela para fora.

o0oOo0o

Severo estava sentado em sua mesa, uma pilha de redações para corrigir a sua frente, mas pouca correção sendo feita. Ele não conseguia parar de observá-la quando ele sabia que ela não estava olhando. Ela era um anjo, sujeitando-se às redações dos alunos do primeiro ano por sua causa, porque queria passar o tempo com ele.

_Anjo..._

As palavras sugestivas da Minerva voltaram para frente de sua mente. _Não existem anjos na Grifinória._ Que tipo de amante a Hermione seria? Fogo ardente e exigente, ou como uma flor delicada e meiga? Ele podia imaginá-la das duas formas e isso afetava seu corpo.

— Você não está corrigindo sua parte — ela reclamou, olhando de canto de olho para ele.

_Pego sonhando acordado, velho pervertido?_ — Severo se puniu. — Alguém tem que supervisionar o seu trabalho.

Ela bufou e voltou ao trabalho, e ele também. Passaram mais de uma hora de trabalho camarada e olhares furtivos. Ele até a fizera rir uma vez. Ele se esquecera de como esse tipo de alegria podia ser bom. Quando ele sugerira essa tarefa, ele não sabia por que o fazia; pareceu uma coisa natural de se pedir a uma amiga. Agora ele percebeu por que se sentira assim. Isso era o tipo de tempo que ele passara com freqüência ao lado de Lílian, só que eles escreveriam e discutiriam redações ao invés de corrigi-las.

Severo se concentrou na sua parte da correção, contente com a presença da Hermione na sala. Perdeu-se na tarefa. Foi por isso que enrijeceu de susto quando uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro.

— Relaxe — ela disse, e ele tentou obedecer.

— O que está fazendo?

— Você já notou como fica tenso quando trabalha? — ela perguntou, a mão se movendo em seu ombro, perto do pescoço.

_Merlin!_ Seus olhos se fecharam quando o movimento lhe causou prazer. A outra mão dela pulou para seu ombro negligenciado para trabalhar ali também. Ele não conseguiu segurar o suspiro que vagarosamente escapou de sua boca.

Tudo estava mais que perfeito até...

Seus olhos se abriram rapidamente quando ela foi abrir o mais alto dos muitos botões de sua sobrecasaca. Ele segurou a mão dela. — Hermione? — perguntou incerto.

— Não consigo sentir seus músculos através de toda essa lã — ela justificou.

Isso era perigoso. Ele já estava bem ciente das mãos dela, como partes do seu corpo podiam atestar, e ele queria senti-las em sua pele nua, mas o que aconteceria se ele permitisse que ela abrisse seu casaco? Ele não sabia... A Lílian nunca fizera isso para ele; todos os seus parâmetros de amizade eram inúteis agora.

— Hermione, estou mais relaxado agora do que estive em vinte anos.

— Você não tem nem idéia do que significa relaxado, tem? — ela perguntou, mas não parecia esperar uma resposta. — Onde está o chocolate?

— Eu guardei. Por quê?

— Acho que já corrigimos redações suficientes no momento. Vou lhe ensinar como relaxar.

Perigoso novamente. Chocolate e Hermione era uma combinação muito perigosa, mas é claro que ela não sabia disso.

_Você sobreviveu à Lílian; pode sobreviver à Hermione também._

— Eu _estou_ relaxado, Hermione — ele tentou uma última vez.

— Está nada — ela descartou, e Severo ficou feliz por ela ter descartado.

Ela se afastou da cadeira e foi até a área em frente à lareira, olhando em volta por algo. — Severo, você se importa que eu transfigure sua mobília?

— Vá em frente.

Ele assistiu o trabalho de varinha dela e suas poltronas se transformaram num grande sofá. Sofá e Hermione era uma combinação ainda mais perigosa.

— O que você está fazendo aí? — ela perguntou. — Preciso de você aqui.

Ele olhou receosamente para o sofá. Ela veio até ele para puxá-lo pela mão.

— Venha. Prometo que não vai cair quando você se sentar nele.

_E quando você se juntar a mim?_ — ele pensou e imediatamente quis mudar de idéia sobre essa loucura.

— Hermione, isso não é uma boa idéia.

— Onde está o chocolate? — ela insistiu.

— Hermione...

Ela olhou criticamente para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior da maneira mais encantadora. — Fora dos sapatos. Fora do casaco.

As palavras perderam impacto quando ela prosseguiu tirando os próprios sapatos. Severo podia apenas assistir com horror o que estava rapidamente se transformando na sua ruína.

— Severo?

_Ela não tem noção do que está fazendo._ Ele desabotoou sua sobrecasaca e pensou que iria para o inferno antes de ser quem lhe daria aquela notícia; não quando era ela quem queria que ele relaxasse. _Que Merlin me perdoe..._

— Chocolate?

— _Accio chocolate _— Severo chamou, e a caixa de bombons voou para sua mão. Ele entregou-a para ela. A alegria nos olhos dela era quase demais para ele.

— Sente-se.

Ela o ajudou a tirar as botas.

— Deite-se.

— Mandona — ele reclamou, mas obedeceu assim mesmo.

— Feche os olhos — ela ordenou em seguida.

Ele olhou atentamente para ela depois daquele pedido. Era desconfiado por natureza.

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé em uma falsa demonstração de impaciência.

— Você é mandona mesmo, Hermione — ele disse e fechou os olhos. — Pregue uma peça em mim e arque com as conseqüências — ele avisou.

— Quieto agora — ela lhe disse, a voz dela mais perto do seu rosto do que antes; ela deve ter ajoelhado. — Abra a boca.

— Hermione... — Ela não poderia estar fazendo o que ele achava que ela estava fazendo.

— Abra — ela ordenou novamente, mais gentilmente desta vez.

Ele abriu os lábios de leve e sentiu o calor do chocolate os tocar. Ele quase gemeu com este sonho que se tornava realidade. Esticou a língua para experimentar. Ele morrera e fora para o Paraíso. Isso não podia ser real. Então ela falou.

— Dê uma mordida.

_Merlin..._

Ele cerrou os dentes, tirando um pedaço do bombom, e não conseguiu segurar o zunido de prazer. Mastigou contentemente, apreciando cada segundo. Ele abriu os olhos então. A Hermione olhava fixamente para sua boca com os próprios lábios levemente partidos.

— Dê uma mordida — ele lhe disse.

O olhar dela subiu da sua boca para os seus olhos.

— Vá em frente — ele insistiu.

Ela fez o que lhe era dito, o olhar nunca deixando o seu. Ele assistia enquanto ela fechava o bombom mordido na boca e mastigava. _Perfeição._

Ele pegou a mão dela e trouxe-a para sua boca, esticando a língua em direção ao resto do bombom. Ela ofegou, e ele percebeu o que estava preste a fazer. Soltou a mão dela no mesmo momento e desviou os olhos, envergonhado de si mesmo. Ele soubera que isso não era prudente desde o começo, mas não conseguiu impedir que eles fossem tão longe. Ela deve estar horrorizada.

— Você deve ir embora agora — ele disse, movendo-se para uma posição sentada e segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Severo...

— Está tarde, Hermione. Eu tenho que terminar as correções.

— Severo, eu sinto muito. A culpa é toda minha–

— Vá embora, Hermione.

Ele ouviu ela se mover pela sala, recolhendo os sapatos e colocando-os de volta. Podia ver as sombras que os movimentos dela produziam à luz da lareira. De repente, os movimentos pararam. Ele não ousou levantar os olhos; sabia que ela olhava para ele. Depois havia passos se distanciando mais e mais, até que ele não mais os ouvia, deixando o estalar do fogo como sua única companhia.

Ele estragara tudo. Perdera Hermione como perdera Lílian.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...** Um final feliz?


	20. Capítulo 20: Felicidade

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, é tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**N.A.:** A Shey Snape é a beta! : :abraça: :

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Felicidade**

Os olhos de Hermione estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Ela não sabia o que a possuíra em Hogwarts. Ela deveria ter mantido suas mãos consigo mesma. Tudo que tivera em mente era relaxá-lo para que pudesse fazê-lo rir. Um desejo tão inocente se transformara num bem longe de ser inocente.

Hermione não deveria ter servido bombons na boca dele. Ela sonhara com isso mais de uma vez, soubera que tornando esse desejo uma realidade só poderia levar ao desastre.

Abraçou o travesseiro, tentando evitar mais lágrimas.

Tudo estivera tão perfeito até que o tocara. Passavam uma tarde agradável. Provocaram um ao outro, bem como faziam nas cartas, ele compartilhara o humor heterodoxo sobre os alunos, ela rira, e depois de ver a expressão presunçosa dele ao fazê-la rir, sua mente pregara a primeira peça nela. Ela quisera fazê-lo rir, como vinha prometendo em suas cartas.

_Idéia estúpida, estúpida, Hermione!_

Fazer cócegas nele foi uma péssima idéia. Sim, aquela fora sua intenção quando transfigurou as poltronas e o fez tirar o casaco e o sapato. Dar chocolate na boca dele foi onde ela cruzara aquela linha fina e destruíra sua amizade frágil.

Hermione rolou na cama, sentindo-se desconfortável, porém sem saber como fazer o sentimento passar. Eventualmente, caiu no sono, não um sono tranqüilo, mas um sono atormentado por pesadelos como em anos não tinha.

o0oOo0o

Quase duas semanas. Era sexta-feira, e desde aquele domingo fatídico que ele não tivera notícias de Hermione. Não que ele pensara que ela voltaria correndo para ele depois do que fizera. Ele também não tentara contatá-la. Como poderia?

Sentia a falta dela, claro. Se alguém observador pegasse o Severo como alvo, notaria como ele não ficava muito sem colocar a mão no bolso, onde mantinha seu anel Claddagh – um amuleto que o lembrava somente de Hermione nos dias de hoje, deixando a Lílian para ser um fantasma de seu passado.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal com uma carranca digna de sua fama. Pensar em como ele estragara tudo com a Hermione não levava a um bom humor. Ver o Potter na Mesa Principal, falando com a Minerva, definitivamente não levaria a isso também.

— Boa noite, Severo — Minerva cumprimentou, como sempre.

Ele não respondeu, como sempre. Tomando seu lugar ao lado dela, ele perguntou de pronto:

— O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

— Ele precisava consultar Alvo e eu o convidei para o jantar — Minerva explicou. Se ao menos ela tivesse ficado nisso... — Sabe o que estive pensando?

— Espero que não tenha nada a ver com as torradas dos elfos domésticos — ele resmungou.

— Não, Severo. Torradas estão completamente ausentes da sua dieta nas últimas semanas, então o que você saberia sobre isso? Estive pensando que você poderia aproveitar a visita do Harry para perguntar sobre a Hermione. Ela não escreve há semanas; tenho certeza que ficaria feliz com notícias.

— Ela deve estar bem.

— Harry, você tem certeza do que dizia sobre a Hermione mais cedo? — Minerva perguntou ao Potter.

— Infelizmente, Minerva — Severo se concentrou para ouvir o Potter dizer. — Eu a peguei chorando no trabalho semana passada e tenho observado ela desde então. Ela está miserável, mas eu não sei por quê.

_Ela está miserável? O que foi que eu fiz?_ Severo se culpou pela situação que tomava conhecimento.

— O que você acha que deprimiu a pobrezinha? — Minerva continuou a perguntar a Potter.

— Não tenho certeza. Quando perguntei, ela me disse que perdera um anel e que estava triste com isso. Perguntei se podia ajudá-la a encontrá-lo, mas ela disse que o jogara fora, que era tudo culpa dela. Eu não entendi nada.

Severo colocou a mão no bolso como um reflexo do que ouvia; sua mente trabalhando furiosamente para digerir daquelas palavras.

— Ela se culpa? — ele perguntou. Potter apenas olhava para ele confuso. — Você disse que ela acha que é tudo culpa dela. Ela está se culpando pelo que aconteceu, seu imbecil!

Ele se levantou para sair, mas no meio do caminho até a porta lateral, parou e andou de volta até o Potter e a Minerva.

— Onde ela mora? — perguntou ao homem boquiaberto. Irritado com a falta de resposta, ele olhou para a Minerva, ignorou o sorriso dela, e disse, impacientemente: — Ajude ele.

Minerva reformulou a pergunta. — Harry, onde a Hermione mora?

— Wingfield Court, quatorze. É um apartamento. Está pensando em ir lá?

— O número, Potter, preciso do número do apartamento — exigiu, ficando sem tolerância.

— Se sabe o que está acontecendo, eu vou com o senhor?

— O número, Potter! — Severo sibilou.

— Diga a ele, Harry. Suspeito que somente o Severo será capaz de ajudar a Hermione — Minerva interveio, ainda bem.

— Dois. Por que só...?

Severo não ficou para ouvir o resto do que o Potter dizia. Tinha que ir para os seus aposentos, pegar sua capa, e sair para Londres. Ela sofria por causa dele, porque ele era um cretino de um sonserino, como ela sabiamente colocou. Ele não podia deixar aquilo se estender por nem mais um momento sequer.

Logo Severo estava nos portões de Hogwarts e a um "pop" de aparatação de Londres. Do ponto de aparatação que escolheu, ele não teve que andar muito para chegar ao endereço que Potter lhe dera. Levantou o olhar para as janelas no pequeno prédio. Havia luzes no qual ele achava que era o número dois.

Um rapaz segurava a porta principal aberta quando Severo olhou para baixo. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar no prédio. Subiu as escadas e parou em frente a porta dela.

Ele bateu.

o0oOo0o

Hermione carregava Bichento para se encolher no sofá com ela quando ouviu a batida na porta. Ela esperava que não fosse o Harry. Ele estivera irritantemente protetor esses dias, desde que a encontrara chorando.

Olhou pelo olho mágico da porta e paralisou. _Severo?_

Abriu a porta. Realmente era ele.

— Severo — ela cumprimentou, a sua voz rouca.

— Hermione.

— Eu– Entre. — Ela deu espaço para ele passar. Ela soltou o Bichento e gesticulou para o sofá. — Sente-se, por favor.

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas concordou em se sentar ao lado dela no sofá. _Ele ainda está obviamente incomodado na minha presença._

— Precisamos conversar — ele disse.

— Severo–

Ele levantou uma mão para interrompê-la. Ela sentiu como se uma faca fora torcida em seu peito.

— Permita-me, Hermione. Eu lhe devo desculpas. Meu comportamento no último dia que nos vimos foi indigno de você. Eu... eu nunca deveria ter feito o que fiz. Você–

— Você não fez nada. Por favor, não se culpe. Eu não deveria ter sugerido nada daquilo. Não era para ter sido daquele jeito. Eu só queria que você relaxasse, risse, mas eu me empolguei. Você nem queria me ver naquele dia; não deveria ter ido para Hogwarts para começo de conversa — ela contrariou. Ela não podia deixá-lo assumir a culpa numa situação onde ele não tinha culpa nenhuma.

Ele olhava estranhamente para ela.

— Se estiver disposto a me perdoar, eu prometo que me comportarei como a amiga que você vê em mim. Posso fazer isso por você. Eu sei que confiou em mim e que eu falhei com você, mas se me der outra chance, não vai acontecer novamente — ela implorou para ele.

Agora que ele estava aqui, cara a cara com ela, não podia deixá-lo sair de sua vida novamente. Era egoísta, mas ela tinha que tentar. Não havia felicidade sem ele; essas semanas provaram isso.

— Hermione.

Ela não podia olhar para ele.

— Hermione, por favor, olhe para mim — ele pediu novamente.

Ela obedeceu, ficando um vermelho vivo sob o olhar dele.

— O que você acha que fez naquele dia? — ele perguntou, nunca deixando seu olhar cair.

— Eu lhe dei chocolate na boca. Queria vê-lo derreter lá dentro, ouvir seu prazer. — Ela corou até as pontas dos dedos dos pés. — Estivera sonhando com isso, desculpe. Eu deveria saber que você não ia gostar de nada daquilo.

— Estivera... _sonhando_ em me dar chocolate na boca. — A voz dele estava mais para uma respiração mais forte quando ele disse aquilo.

Hermione encontrou coragem para levantar o olhar para o rosto dele novamente. Ele parecia surpreso com sua admissão. _Claro que ele está surpreso, sua besta! Ele nunca pensou em você dessa maneira!_ — ela se repreendeu.

— Merlin — ele suspirou.

_Ele está horrorizado_ — ela pensou. — Desculpa.

— Pare de se desculpar, Hermione — ele lhe disse.

Ela não tinha mais nada a dizer se ele não queria suas desculpas. Teve vontade de chorar como fizera naquele dia fatídico nos aposentos dele.

— Você está dizendo que... _sente_ alguma coisa por mim? — ele perguntou.

— Sinto — ela confessou baixinho. Que bem faria esconder?

Ele chegou mais perto dela no sofá. Ele sentia pena, ela sabia. Ele separou suas mãos e segurou a direita na dele. Ela não sabia quem estava tremendo, mas as mãos unidas tremiam.

Ele apalpou dentro de um bolso das vestes com a mão livre, e depois de alguma luta e maldições murmuradas, ele fez surgir um anel – o anel Claddagh dele.

— Hermione — disse. Ele estava tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele na pele.

Ela finalmente tirou os olhos de suas mãos. Os olhos dele desta distância eram ainda mais fascinantes do que Hermione se lembrava.

— Ouvi dizer que você estava sentindo falta deste anel — ele disse, olhando em seus olhos. — Quero que fique com ele — ele acrescentou, e prosseguiu para deslizá-lo em seu dedo anelar.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Tudo que ela conseguia fazer era olhar maravilhada do rosto dele para suas mãos, o seu coração batendo rápido em seu peito. O anel era muito grande para o seu dedo. Ela queria dizer isso a ele e muito mais, mas sua voz lhe abandonara completamente.

— Eu lhe dou este anel Claddagh, Hermione Granger, e quero que o use como um sinal dos nossos sentimentos de amizade e companheirismo.

Quando a voz dele completou aquelas palavras, o anel encolheu ao tamanho perfeito para o seu dedo. Hermione ofegou, erguendo o olhar rapidamente para ele, os olhos grandes.

— Isso significa que somos amigos ou-

Ela nunca terminou a pergunta. Os lábios dele desceram aos seus, silenciando-a. Ele a beijou, nunca largando sua mão. A boca dele se abriu para tomar mais dela ali dentro, e ela não podia acreditar em sua sorte enquanto deslizava sua língua de encontro a dele, gemendo na boca dele, derretendo nos braços dele.

Mas eles tinham que respirar.

— Severo — ela sussurrou contra os lábios molhados dele. — Eu nunca senti falta do anel; senti falta de você. — Ela o fez soltar sua mão para colocar as duas no rosto dele, acariciando a pele e tirando o cabelo dos olhos dele. Olhando fixamente naquelas piscinas negras, Hermione o beijou gentilmente, trabalhando seus lábios sobre os dele com veneração. As mãos dele subiram para o seu rosto e pescoço, segurando-a mais firmemente para aprofundar o beijo.

Estavam perdidos um no outro, alimentando-se da paixão, por momentos deliciosos. A paixão dele era tão tranqüilizadora. Hermione não queria mais nada a não ser se render a este homem, de corpo e alma. As mãos, os lábios, o gosto, a mente, o coração... ela o queria por inteiro.

Ele a abraçava desde o primeiro beijo. Ela descansava a cabeça no peito dele, quase caindo no sono ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, quando a vibração causada pela voz dele a despertou. As últimas palavras dele foram aquelas do encantamento que ativara o feitiço no anel.

— Eu não sou bom com essas coisas — ele dizia.

Ela ergueu o olhar para encontrar os olhos dele.

— Nunca estive num relacionamento. — Ele franzia a testa. — Você é a minha primeira namorada.

Então era nisso que ele estivera pensando enquanto corria a mão pelos seus cabelos. De repente, ela percebeu a enormidade do que ele lhe contava.

— Isso quer dizer que você nunca... — Ela deixou a frase no ar, corando.

Ele soltou um riso curto, mandando ondas de som pela mão que ela tinha pressionada contra o peito dele. Ele inclinou a cabeça, colocando os lábios bem perto do seu ouvido. — Asseguro-lhe que tenho experiência suficiente naquela área e não me faltam essas habilidades.

A sensação da respiração, junto com as palavras dele, mandou um arrepio espinha abaixo. — Meu Deus — ela deixou escapar.

O som que ele fez com a sua reação foi mais que uma risada curta.

— Você está rindo? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não rio, lembra?

Ela se distanciou um pouco dele no sofá para vê-lo melhor. — Agora você ri — ela lhe disse, e correu as mãos do peito pelas costelas dele, procurando pontos sensíveis para fazer cócegas, na esperança de provocar a risada difícil dele.

Ele se contraiu das mãos dela. — Pare com isso — ele avisou.

— Onde você tem cócegas? — ela perguntou, ainda procurando pelo ponto certo.

— Eu não tenho. — Ele se encolheu novamente. — Hermione, estou avisando.

Outra contração e ele a atacou, fazendo cócegas facilmente. Ela riu, suplicando para que ele parasse, sem fôlego no sofá. Ele tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto, indubitavelmente pelo sucesso em fazê-la se render. Ela mostrou a língua para ele, e aquele ato simples e infantil foi o que precisou. Ele começou a rir, jogando a cabeça para trás e emitindo o som mais rico e bonito que ela já ouvira.

Ela abriu um sorriso quando ele finalmente parou de rir. — Lindo — ela lhe disse.

— Só para você — ele respondeu, beijando-a novamente.

o0oOo0o

— Hermione, algo me diz que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas como pode o Snape lhe fazer tão feliz?

— Harry, ele encontrou o meu anel. — Ela mostrou o _seu_ anel Claddagh para o amigo, e Harry pareceu aliviando com a resposta, até ela acrescentar: — E ele transou comigo o final de semana inteiro.

A cara do Harry era impagável; Hermione riu. Mesmo que o Severo nunca lhe diga como sobreviveu àquele ataque da cobra e deixou o anel Claddagh cair, ela seria para sempre grata pelas forças que agiram naquele dia. Se ela estava feliz, era porque aqueles eventos mudaram as suas vidas.

* * *

**N.A.:** Final açucarado e fofo. Espero que tenham gostado. :0)

Agradeço novamente à Shey Snape, que betou a versão em português desta fic, e às minhas betas da versão original, Annie Talbot e Machshefa, por todo o apoio antes, durante e depois da escrita destas palavras. : :beijos: :


End file.
